Mamma Mia!
by Verity29
Summary: Here is my twi version of Mamma Mia! Bella lives on an ancient greek island named Isle Esme. Her daughter is getting married in a few days time, but what will happen when a few unexpected or...unwanted guests arrive? -NOW COMPLETED.-
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N) **__**Heya people! So here comes my 2nd fanfic! The idea just randomly popped into my head whilst I was listening to Abba! I thought – what about a Twilight version of Mamma Mia! This is nothing to do with the actual Twilight story line, it just uses the characters and their personalities! I hope you like it!**_

_**All of Twilight's awesomeness obviously belongs to the Queen of Amazing, Stephanie Meyer! **_

_**P.S. The character use is a little different from what you might be expecting! ;) **_

_Twilight Mamma Mia!_

Chapter 1. I Have a Dream.

I glanced from the faded yellow tin post box, to the three sealed envelopes in my hand. I bit my lip with determination as well as nerves. Could I do it? Could I really invite my three possible fathers to my wedding? No of course not! What was I thinking?

No. I'm going to do this. Be strong Nessie, be strong.

I took the first white envelope and looked at the name and address inscribed on it one last time.

"_Emmett Rivers"_

I suddenly lunged out and plunged it into the box. I gasped with shock. I'd actually done it!

I glanced at the second letter suspiciously.

"_Jasper Hale" _ With a shaky hand, I fed the box the envelope. I smiled with sudden anticipation.

"_Edward Cullen"_ Was written on the final envelope. I didn't even bother to take a second look at it. It was in the post box before I could stop myself.

I thought it over as I headed back to the harbour. I suddenly smiled as I realised, what I just did, was probably one of the most important things in my life. I climbed into the small white rowing boat. Which was bobbing gently on the smooth shore.

I used all my strength to push myself off the bank. I sighed deeply as I looked up at the midnight sky. The stars twinkled gently, and their reflection shimmered on the water.

_**I Have a Dream**_

_I have a Dream_

_A song to sing_

_To help me cope_

_With anything_

_If you see the wonder_

_Of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future_

_Even if you fail_

_I believe in Angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream_

_I have a dream_

_I have a dream_

_A fantasy_

_To help me through reality_

_And my destination_

_Makes it worth the while_

_Pushing through the darkness_

_Still another mile_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels _

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream_

_I have a dream_

_I'll cross the stream_

_I have a dream_

_I have a dream_

_A song to sing_

_To help me cope_

_With anything_

_If you see the wonder_

_Of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future_

_Even if you fail_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream_

_I have a dream_

_I'll cross the stream_

_I have a dream._

**(a/n****) I hope you liked it so far! I know it's a short chapter but I think it was best to end it with 'I Have a Dream'. Please review if you are Twilight or Mamma Mia fans and tell me your opinion! (Please be nice!) I really want you to tell me what you think – and by the looks of things – I think you can guess whose gonna be Donna ;) Love ya Xx **


	2. Chapter 2

_**(a/n) Ok randomscreamfest, this updates for you, you're my first reviewer so… here you are! Btw at the moment I'm writing this it is exactly 16 minutes until my bday! (September 6th)!**_

_**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

_**P.S. The Mamma Mia plot won't be exactly along the lines of the movie so don't kill me if it's different!**_

_Chapter 2. Honey, honey how you thrill me!_

My eyes flew open to the startling bright, early morning sunshine. I didn't move from my bed. I just lay there. Grinning idiotically. I was going to see my best friends from the mainland for the first time in ages. I leapt out of bed eagerly, knocking down a lamp in my wake. I flung my clothes on, not even bothering to check what I was actually putting on.

I skipped out to my balcony and leant over the railing. I saw all the townsfolk in the streets below, bustling around, preparing for the new day. I noticed two of my friends walking beneath my balcony.

"Calimara Jessica and Angela" I called to them. **(Good morning in Greek)** Their heads snapped up in surprise.

"Calimara" Called Angela in return. After a short conversation they continued with their way.

"Nessie? Nessie are you up? You haven't forgotten about your bridesmaids have you?" Called Mum.

"Of course not Mum! I'm not that dumb!" I yelled. I heard her sigh softly.

"Okay dear."

I tapped my foot impatiently on the old wooden planks of the small, wooden walkway. Why were they taking so long? They better not had forgotten. I closed my eyes to block that thought. I heard a sudden high pitched scream. I looked up in alarm to see two screaming girls running straight towards me. When I realised who it was I couldn't help but let out high pitch scream to echo theirs.

"NESSIEEEEE!" They yelled at the top of their lungs. Before I could reply, I felt a huge blow knock me off my feet. After a few minutes of struggling I yelled,

"Guys? Yeah I love you too but please get off? You're kinda cutting off my breathing!"

"Oh I'm so sorry Ness" Said Jane as she scrambled up. Jane was seriously, the bestest friend you could possibly have. Mainly because of her nature. She can understand a joke, but she can also understand when things are going too far. It's really rare to find that kind of balance in a person. Jane is very short and has shocking blue eyes. She has long fair hair which she normally keeps up with a loose bun. Another great thing about Jane is that she's constantly smiling, and she's never negative.

"The same goes for you Bree! You really aren't helping by being on top of me." She glanced at me with a funny look on her face and she winked. Her brown eyes gleamed mischievously. I groaned. Bree was the absolute opposite of Jane. She was a total laugh but it could get a little OTT at times. She continued to lie on me until she was satisfied that my face was a brilliant red with the lack of oxygen. When I finally stood up, Jane nearly toppled me over once again because of the huge hug she squeezed me into. I sighed I'd forgotten how rough and tumble these two were.

When all the hugging was finally over, I decided to tell them my secret straight away. We trudged back down the walkway. But just as I opened my mouth to speak, I suddenly noticed the two of them gawping at me.

"What?" I questioned irritably.

"Uh, No offence or anything Ness, but… What on earth are you wearing?" Exclaimed Bree. For the first time today I noticed what I was wearing. The first thing I saw was an inside out green cardigan. Underneath that was a black turtle neck with white spots. I was also wearing a pair of pink shorts and odd trainers. I gulped with embarrassment, and I felt my familiar blush rise into my cheeks. The girls laughed at my embarrassment.

"You haven't changed a bit Ness." Giggled Jane.

When we reached the beach at the end of the walkway, we went and perched on the stray rocks. I took the opportunity to spill my secret again. But once again I was interrupted as the girls began to scrutinise and admire my engagement ring from every angle.

"It's so breath taking." Breathed Bree. I nodded in agreement. The ring was simple but gorgeous. It had two small diamonds set on each side of a slightly bigger Emerald.

"Jake knew my birthstone was Emerald. That's why he chose this one." I smiled at the thought of my unbelievable fiancé.

"That's so romantic." Sighed Jane. I nodded dreamily. I shook myself. Tell them now.

"Guys I have something I want to tell you." I began nervously.

"I'm…"

"OMG you must be joking! Your not pregnant are you! I can't believe it Ness." Shrieked Bree. Bree can be a little dim at times. She began to prod my tummy suspiciously. Jane and I rolled our eyes and I gave her a sharp prod back.

"No silly! No what I'm saying is…I'm… I'm inviting my father to the wedding!" There was a long silence.

"Your father?" gasped Jane.

"How?" asked Bree. "I mean, how did you know who to invite?"

"That's the thing… I didn't. I didn't invite one father, I kinda invited three possible fathers…" I said.

"Oh. My. God." They said in unison.

"Yeah I know." I smiled.

"How do you know it's one of them?" Asked Bree.

"Well I was clearing out the attic and I happened to come across this…" I whipped out a little, purple leather bound book.

"What is it?" Wondered Jane.

"It's … my mother's journal!" Their jaws dropped. Bree was the first to regain her speech.

"Read it to us. Now." I smiled and opened the journal to the first page.

_**Honey**_

Nessie: Day 1. Today I met the real talk of the town, Edward Cullen. He is probably the most beautiful person I have ever known in all of existence!

Jane: Wow he really must be gorgeous!

Nessie: we only spent one day together, but I know from start to finish that I'm … (Ness pauses)

Bree: She's what?

Nessie: … I'm in love with him!

B/J: Ahhw

Nessie : well then what do ya know, he's invited me to his hotel room. He had candles and everything – he's so romantic. Then well, . . .

Jane: Dot dot dot? What's that s'posed to mean?

Nessie: It's like olden day talk for well … you know …

_Honey honey, how he thrills me_

_Uh-huh, Honey honey_

_Honey honey nearly kills me_

_Uh-huh, honey honey_

_I'd heard about him before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I know what they mean_

_He's a love machine_

_Oh he makes me dizzy!_

Nessie: Oh god, what drama! Edward _left_ me for his ENGAGED wife Tanya! The pain is unbearable but…

Jane: Aww that's terrible, poor Bella!

Nessie: …but along comes Jasper Hale! He is the kindest guy you could ever imagine, he's helping me get over Edward. I _love_ him for his wild personality and before you know it, it becomes . . .

Bree: Dot dot dot again! (all laugh)

_Honey honey let me feel it_

_Uh-huh, Honey honey_

_Honey honey don't conceal it_

_Uh-huh honey honey_

_The way that you kiss goodnight_

_The way that you hold me tight_

_I feel like I wanna sing_

_When you do your … _

Nessie: (laughing) THING! Jasper had to leave the island, but to say as much I don't mind. I would just call our relationship, 'A one night stand' all I hoped for was that he kept in touch. But I still couldn't get over the pain Edward caused me. But here comes Emmett! He really understands the way I feel. This understanding somehow turned into dinner, then to his house and then…

J/B/N: DOT DOT DOT ! (laugh)

_Honey Honey touch me baby _

_Uh-huh Honey honey_

_Honey honey hold me baby_

_Uh-huh honey honey_

_You look like a movie star_

_But I know just who you are_

_And, Honey to say the least_

Nessie: You're a dog gone BEAST! Emmett has left me alone again. And I'm _still_ not over Edward…

Bree: Wow your mum sure had a thing for Edward!

Nessie: But I found out the most amazing thing, that probably will wash away all the pain (I hope!) I'm pregnant. My life will finally take a turn!

_Honey honey how you thrill me _

_Uh-huh honey honey_

_Honey honey nearly kill me_

_Uh-huh Honey honey_

_I heard about you before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I know what they mean_

_You're a love machine_

_And now I'm about to know_

_What you mean to me…_

_**(a/n) There you have it. Another chapter done and dusted. Yep I know Bree and Jane? A very unlikely pair. But I decided we should learn a better side of Jane seeing as she as constantly considered as evillll…. As for Bree, I seriously adore Bree, and I thought it was time to give her character a little boost! Hope ya like it ;) Xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(a/n) Thanks for the bday message ;) so yeah here's next chapter ;) x**_

_**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter 3. Money, Money, Money!

"So you're telling us you invited three men to your wedding, and one is your dad? Your unbelievable, you do know that Ness?" Jane thought out loud. She and Bree still couldn't get over the fact I'd actually done it. They wouldn't talk about anything else as we clambered up the stone steps which were cut deep into the hillside to reach the villa.

"Are you sure Bella's even alright with it? I mean, I wouldn't have thought she would want to see them after all the trouble they caused, especially Edward. What about Jacob? I thought he didn't want you to stress about family troubles like this?" Babbled Bree questioningly. I sighed.

"They don't know. You're the first people I've told."

"What?" They gasped in unison. "But… but how did you invite them?" Stuttered Jane.

"Yeah… that's the thing… They thought it was mum who was inviting them… But it was…me…" Their jaws dropped. I laughed at their surprised faces. "Don't worry about Mum, I'll find a way to hide them when they come." Bree, even though the situation couldn't stop a giggle escape.

"Hide them?" She raised her eyebrow. "And how are you planning on doing that?" I waved my hands in exasperation.

"I'll find a way." Jane glanced at me. "You'd better, or Bella will go nuts!" I mentally agreed with her.

When we reached the top, we met mum. She was sweeping the cobbles whilst humming under her breath. She glanced up with her chocolate brown eyes when she heard our footsteps. She was wearing a pair of worn blue dungarees. She had a tool belt strapped around her slim waist. Which contained a drill, a hammer and some rusty looking nails.

"Hey Bella." Called Jane with a smile.

"Hey Jane! Long time no see! How are you?" Mum enveloped her into a warm hug.

"I'm fine thank you." Replied Jane.

"Bree!" Called Bella. "Where've you been?"

"Hey Bells. Nothing much. The usual. Ya know? I can't believe what Nessie did I…"

"OKAY…" I loudly interrupted. Mum shot us all a suspicious look. "I better go show the girls to their room. And show them their dresses…" I gabbled.

"Ok honey… I guess I'll see ya guys later…" She was still looking at us suspiciously. I began to usher Bree and Jane away. When I was sure we were out of ear shot I gave Bree a sharp poke.

"How dim are you?" I hissed.

"What?" Asked Bree absently. Jane and I just laughed.

BPOV.

I couldn't believe Ness was finally getting married. Time was moving on so fast. Soon she would be gone. And I would be alone again. The thought of it was like being punched in the stomach. Look on the bright side Bella, Alice and Rosalie are coming today. I couldn't help but smile just thinking of them. They always lifted my spirits.

I walked down to the small harbour to meet the tiny ferry which was really the island's only contact to the mainland. I gasped when I heard a familiar voice shout,

"Tonight, aaand for one night only,"

"The one, the only Bella and…" Yelled another voice.

I smiled widely. "Bella and the dynamos!" I called.

"Belllaaaa!" Screamed Alice at the top of her lungs as she ran towards me.

"Aaaalicee!" I screamed back as I ran towards her.

"Belllaaaa!" Shrieked Rosalie.

"Roseeeee!" I cried back. When we collided we burst into peals of laughter. Passers by stared at us with surprise. That just made us laugh even harder.

Alice was quite short and her features would remind you of a pixie. She had a short, spiked, brown bob. She was a totally hyper and wild person and was very selfless.

Rosalie, on the other hand, was quite the opposite.

Rosalie was literally a goddess. Her body was smooth and perfect, and there was not a single flaw. She had long, blond hair which reached down to her waist. She had very dark eyes too. She, (unlike Alice who'd never married), had been married, three, yes _three_ times, all of which were divorced. She said 'They're just not the guys for me.' When she'd said that, I had fiercely thought, 'Seriously, Rose, there's no such thing as "the right guy"…' Seriously, I knew.

"God Bella! Look at you!" Said Alice sternly. Although Alice was wild, she was the queen of fashion. "Those dungarees are something my great, great, _great_ grandmother would wear. And that tool belt! Who do you think you are? Bob the builder?" Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"It feels like that sometimes." I muttered.

"What was that Hun?" Rosalie questioned.

"Never mind." I replied quietly. They could tell something was wrong but they didn't demand for more information.

"Bells, you would not believe Rosalie! She's on her second implant and is _constantly_ getting botox treatment!" Said Alice with disgust highly implied in her tone. Rosalie scowled. I giggled then frowned.

"Why Rose? Seriously, with a body like yours you honestly don't need it! Anyway, that must cost a lot, where is all this cash coming from. I barely have one euro in my purse." I sighed deeply.

"Oh I'm getting a load of loans." She said casually.

"And how are you actually gonna pay those back?" Asked Alice.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm just living the moment kay?" I snorted.

"You won't be saying that when piles of bills are posted through your door every single day." Alice glanced at me and Rosalie just shook her head and sighed.

I fiddled around in my pocket to find the old key. I shoved the rusty key into the lock and strained to turn it. I pulled and tugged but it wouldn't budge. Alice tried her hardest but it refused to turn for her too. Rosalie refused to try seeing as she'd just had her nails done. I decided to give it another tried. I yanked as hard as I could and then BANG the key cam out of lock sending me careering backward into Alice, who was sent flying into Rosalie. In the end, we ended up in a giggling heap on the floor. I suddenly realised the key in my hand, hadn't come out alone. Along with it was the entire handle! I huffed in annoyance. Suddenly a vast cracking noise sounded beneath us, making us all leap up in alarm. On the cobbles, where we had fallen, was now a huge crack.

"What on earth?" Exclaimed Rosalie.

"Good Lord!" Said Alice.

"Oh god." I sighed.

When we finally made it into the villa, (through the back door), we flopped down onto the sofa with a brimming glass of wine in our hands.

"So what's up Bella?" Inquired Rosalie. Damn it, I should've guessed this was coming.

"Yeah you don't seem to be yourself." Commented Alice.

"Seriously guys I'm fine I…" I protested.

"Tell us." They interrupted in unison. I gave in, the thing these two had in common was they were both amazingly stubborn. Even more stubborn than me. And that's a lot.

"Oh guys I don't want Renesmee to leave! I'll be all alone again!" They sighed sympathetically.

"You have us!" Cried Alice determinedly. She took a long swing of wine before continuing; "You know what? When she leaves, we'll come and stay with you! Isn't that right Rose?"

"What? Me stay, in this dump! You've got to be kidding!" She shrieked.

"_Rose!" _hissed Alice. I spoke before it became one of their full on arguments.

"No Alice, Rose is right. This place is a total dump. I mean look at the dump. The door, the courtyard, and…Oh!" I'd gotten up whilst talking and had walked over to the window. I swung the baby blue shutter open and gasped as it easily came off it's hinges and fell down to the streets below.

"…And this…" I continued. I leaned over the ledge and yelled, "Sorry" To the angry looking people below my window.

"This place is fine as long as you're in it!" pressed Alice firmly.

"Watch what you're doing!" I heard someone yell from the street.

"I wouldn't be so sure Alice." I sighed. "This could all be sorted If I only had a little money."

"Get a loan?" Suggested Rose.

"No, I'm still in heaps of debt because of this place! What can I do?"

_**Money**__**, Money, Money! **_

_I work all night_

_I work all day_

_To pay the bills I have to pay!_

_**R/A:**__ Ain't it sad!_

_**B: **__And still there never seems to be_

_A single penny left for me_

_**R/A:**__ That's too bad!_

_**B: **__In my dreams I have a plan_

_If I got me a wealthy man_

_I wouldn't have to work at all_

_I'd fool around and have a ball_

_**B/R/A: **__Money, Money, Money, _

_Must be funny_

_In a rich man's world_

_Money, Money, Money,_

_Always sunny_

_In a rich man's world_

_**B:**__ AAhaa_

_**B/R/A: **__All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich mans world!_

_It's a rich mans world!_

_**R: **__A man like that is hard to find!_

_**B: **__But I can't get him off my mind!_

_**B/R/A: **__Ain't it sad!_

_**A: **__And if he happened to be free, _

_I bet he wouldn't fancy me_

_**B/R/A: **__That's too bad!_

_**B: **__So I must leave_

_I'll have to go_

_To Las Vegas _

_Or Monaco!_

_And win a fortune in a game_

_My life will never be the same!_

_**B/R/A: **__Money, Money, Money,_

_Must be funny,_

_In a rich mans world_

_Money, Money, Money,_

_Always sunny_

_In a rich mans world_

_**B:**__ AAhaa_

_**B/R/A: **__All the things I could do,_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich mans world!_

_**B/R/A: **__Money, Money, Money,_

_Must be funny_

_In a rich mans world_

_Money, Money, Money,_

_Always sunny_

_In a rich mans world_

_**B: **__AAhaa_

_**B/R/A:**__ All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich mans world_

_It's a rich mans world._

_**(a/n) Rosalie and Alicee! I wonder why… I'll try update tomorrow, but I might not ;) Love ya Xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Mamma Mia! 1.

NPOV.

I smiled as I watched the girls twirl around with delight in their bridesmaid's dresses. The whole wedding was Greek god themed, so their dresses were too. The dresses were long and defined and clung perfectly to their hips. The dresses were a pure white. Around the waist line, were a string of beautiful flowers. On the actual day, flowers, alike the one sewn onto their dresses, would be threaded into their hair.

"Ness these are stunning!" Exclaimed Bree with a smile.

"Stunning dresses for stunning girls." I replied warmly. They smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks Ness." Whispered Jane. "They really are beautiful." Before I could reply I heard three loud raps on my bedroom door. I gasped. For one crazy second, I believed it was _them_ but it couldn't be, otherwise Mum would've seen them and had a screaming fit by now.

"Come in." I called. I was guessing it was mum. When the old door creaked open, I realised that I'd guessed wrong.

"Jake!" I squealed. My eyes shone when I saw my mesmerising 'husband to be'.

Jacob was unmistakably beautiful.

He had bronzy, russet skin which perfectly complimented his dark, mysterious brown eyes. He had cropped black hair. And he was constantly smiling. His smile literally melted me to my feet. It told you so much emotion in just one movement. Passion, Kindness, Humanity, peace and more. The best thing was when he now smiled at me, you could tell he'd added another emotion to his collection.

Love.

He picked me up in his strong arms and cradled me into his warm chest. I buried my cheek deep into the warmth.

The funniest thing was that whenever any girls saw him, _including _Bree and Jane, You could see their eyes widen with the sudden impact of lust and longing. You could see them blush and hear them giggle childishly when he spoke to someone. But the best part was that he was _mine._

I know – how selfish does that sound? But seriously, if Jacob is your fiancé, it's natural.

"Nessie!" He smiled widely into my eyes. His smooth lips pressed against mine longingly.

I welcomed the kiss with open arms.

My hands reached up and tangled themselves into his hair. That just intensified the kiss.

Every time I kiss Jake, I feel an exhilarating shock, which zaps like fire in and out of my body. I shuddered at the adrenaline. My heart felt like it was about to leap out of my chest it was beating so hard.

Bree quietly cleared her throat.

Oops. I'd totally forgotten we had company. The good old blush flared once again. Jacob chuckled fondly and traced the blush with the tip of his finger. This just made me blush even more.

The Swan blush was famous in our family. Mum had it just as bad, and so did her mum before that and her mum before that and so on.

It was truly, a hideously annoying inheritance.

Jacob carefully set me onto my feet.

"Sorry. Bree and Jane." Jacob's clear and deep husky tone rang out around the room. His voice was so soothing to listen to. "I guess we got a little carried away." He smiled his heart stopping smile and winked. Jane started hyperventilating. Bree smiled to the best of her ability, but she seemed to have some kind of short term speech loss.

I had to admit, this was pretty hilarious to watch.

This time it was my turn to clear my throat. The whole 'Speech loss' thing had been going on a moment to long now, and it was getting awkward. No offence to Janey or Bree, but this was only the second time Jake had met them, and I didn't particularly wanted to think they were some totally messed up freaks.

"Um… I …Ur … It umm… Don't worry about it!" Stammered Jane.

"Yes" Was all Bree could say. I breathed out. It was better than nothing.

"Anyway… Ness I just came here to tell you that, as you know it's my bachelor party tomorrow. I thought you might like to see me off?"

Fireworks went off inside. I was lucky to actually see this much.

"Yes, Yes! Of course I'll be there!" I exclaimed. Jake laughed.

"Ok then. I'll see you later." He tenderly kissed my lips. "And it was urm… nice meeting you again Jane and Bree!" He tacked on awkwardly.

As soon as left, Jane and Bree let out a huge breath, as if they'd been holding it the entire time. I couldn't help but laugh. They shot me irritated glares.

"Ness? Jane and I are wanting to go look around the island if that's ok?" Asked Bree.

"Of course that's ok! You to go out and enjoy yourselves." I think I might have sounded a little overly excited. I did love the pair but…I needed to be alone when _Dad _arrived.

"If you're sure…" added Jane.

"Yep." I replied firmly.

"Ok then, see ya later." called Bree as she skipped out of the doorway whilst dragging Jane along behind her.

Now all I had to do was wait. Luckily mum was out with Rosalie and Alice. I felt bad I hadn't gone to meet them yet but, there was plenty of time to do that later.

Suddenly, I hear three loud bangs on the door.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. My breathing quickened and my mind started whirling. _They were here!_ I tried as hard as I could to regain my confidence, before getting up and taking several dizzy steps, and reaching the door. I gathered all my confidence up in a long, single breath and I swung the door open widely.

And finally I understood about what mum meant about Edward.

He's _stunning._

**A/N ****A little bit of a cliffy there ;) I'm sorry there's no song in this chapter, it's just I thought that was an amazing place to end! And Jake's GORGEOUS. As he is. Of course ;) This chapter was originally called Mamma Mia, as the song was gonna be in this chap but I renamed it Mamma Mia 1. So it's pretty obvious which song is gonna be in the next chapter ;) I know this update is a teency bit late – but it's only one day! Forgive me? And I know you people are reading it out there – I can see you adding me to your fave list! ^.^**

**Hey! How about you add me to your fave list **_**and **_**review moi! Then everybody will be happy. **

**Seriously REVIEW. **

**Love ya ;) Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**(a/n)**__**Sorry! I know I'm quite late but my laptop did the most ANNOYING THING EVER! The other day I just finished this chapter. And just as I was about to save, word just wiped EVERYTHING. It peed me off SO much! So I gave my lappy the silent treatment and that's why it's late… anyways… I promised there would be a song in this chapter,**_

'_**And this is me fulfilling that promise." (Quoted Jacob from New moon . I know. I'm obsessed.) And randomscreamfest, I'm glad you and your sister are enjoying this, Thanks for the reviews, they make me happy ^.^ **_

_**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter.5. Mamma Mia 2.

_Suddenly, I hear three loud bangs on the door._

_I nearly jumped out of my skin. My breathing quickened and my mind started whirling. They were here! I tried as hard as I could to regain my confidence, before getting up and taking several dizzy steps, and reaching the door. I gathered all my confidence up in a long, single breath and I swung the door open widely. _

_And finally I understood about what mum meant about Edward._

_He's stunning._

"Is this um … Swan residence?" I heard a young mans voice ask. My eye darted towards the man standing behind what I was guessing was Edward. He had honey blond hair which matched his glowing topaz eyes. He had a cheeky, but welcoming grin on his face. Another thing I noticed was that along his arms and legs were many painful looking scars. I raised my eyebrow at them.

Suddenly a very low sounding voice piped up.

"Hello?" He prompted. My eyes swivelled to the speaker. I gasped at the sheer size of him. Muscle bulged at every free space. His chest was outward with strength and his shoulders were broader than they should be.

"Are you alright?" a velvety voice sounded. My gaze finally returned to what I thought was Edward. (I was guessing he was Edward, because in Mum's journal she jabbered on about how unbelievable looking he was).

I hesitated.

"Are… Are you…" Before I could continue, the honey blond interrupted.

"Jasper Hale." He winked. His voice was rough but somehow, that suited him. He had a faint Texas accent too.

"Emmett Rivers." Said the deep voice belonging to Mr. Muscle. He offered me his fist. I punched it feebly. I was feeling a little too light headed to put any effort into it.

"Edward Cullen." Murmured the last. I'd guessed right. "Is… Is…Is Bella in?" He struggled. He sounded like he was in pain when he said mum's name.

"No she's out at the moment, but I'm sure _I_ can help you.

"And you are?" Prompted Emmett.

"Renesmee Swan. But you can call me Nessie." Edward gasped. Emmett just chuckled along with Jasper.

"You… You're Bella's daughter?" Asked Edward with shock.

"Yep that's the one. Are we just gonna stand in this doorway or are you going to let me take you to your room?" I asked. Emmett laughed.

"I've only just met you, but I can tell you are _a lot _like Bella!" He continued to laugh.

"I didn't know she had a daughter…" began Edward. But he was distracted as I ushered them all into the villa. They looked surprised as we walked past all the rooms and I lead them all out of the back door.

"Where are we sleeping?" Asked Jasper.

"Oh…the old goat house will do." I replied casually.

"The old goat house!" exclaimed Edward. "What happened to the good old bedroom?"

"Mum can't see you." Was all I could think to reply.

"Why?" asked Emmett. I didn't answer.

When we finally reached the attic, I could see Edward and Emmett look around their surroundings with distaste. I'd blown up a blow up mattress, with an old pillow, laid out a decent sleeping bag with a pile of cushions, and constructed the camp bed with a thin blanket folded on top. Jasper seemed pretty much at home already. He'd dumped his rucksack on the camp bed and was perching on it with an amused grin on his face.

"So why can't Bella see us then? I mean she was the one that invited us in the first place!" Emmett asked impatiently.

"That's the thing…" I began uncomfortably. "It wasn't actually mum who invited you…It was…me…" I continued slowly.

"What?" They gasped in unison. The word was a mixture of English, Texas and Edward's velvety American voice. I quietly waited for it to sink in. After about three minutes, Jasper (unsurprisingly) was the first to clear his throat.

"Why?" He asked calmly.

"Because…One of you… and I don't know which… is my…"

"Nessie!" I heard mum call.

"Oh god she's back!" My heart started pounding. "You have to promise me that you'll stay here! Please, I swear I'll explain everything to you tomorrow I promise! Just stay here! And promise me you'll keep this between you and me! Promise me you won't tell anyone that I know! And please keep to yourselves!" I babbled.

"You have my word." Replied Jasper solemnly whilst placing his scarred hand on my shoulder.

"I promise." Agreed Emmett determinedly. We all turned to face Edward with expectant looks.

"Well…that's a lot of promises to keep…" He saw my face fall. "But I'll be willing to keep them. As long as you promise to explain everything to us tomorrow." I could feel my face light up.

"Yes I promise!" I whispered. As I clambered back down the step ladder, I took one last peek before securing the trapdoor above me. I grinned when I saw them smile at me encouragingly. Whatta load of chaos!

BPOV.

I stumbled towards the old goat house in my usual clumsy manner. I needed to fetch the hammer to fix the bloody crack in the courtyard. As I fumbled around the old straw and other bits and pieces, I heard a loud

"_Creeeak"_

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "I'm already losing it" I mumbled to myself and I carried on searching for the hammer. When I finally found it in a broken watering can (?) I started to make my way out when suddenly I heard it again!

"_Creeeak"_

This time I was sure I wasn't imagining it so I decided to investigate. It seemed to be coming from above my head so the most obvious place to look was the old attic. I slowly (as not to collapse along with the step ladder) climbed up the ladder. I began to unlatch the trapdoor. I lifted it a crack above the surface and I peeped through the gap.

What I saw nearly made me tumble right off the stepladder.

I saw _Jasper Hale_ perched on camp bed, whittling away at a chunk of wood with a dangerous looking penknife.

Next I saw _Emmett Rivers_ leaning his vast weight against a _very_ worryingly weak looking beam.

The last thing I saw suddenly re-opened the huge hole of pain which I'd kept parcelled away for 22 years. The pain whipped around my body like a bolt of lightening. _Edward Cullen_ was lying on a sleeping bag with a huge variety of emotion displayed on his face. I snapped the trapdoor shut, and I stumbled back down the ladder. I continuasly repeated the words,

"This isn't happening." To myself until it rang in my ears. When I got outside, I slumped against a wall with tears streaked across my cheeks.

_**Mamma Mia**_

_I was cheated by you_

_And I think you know when_

_So I made up my mind_

_It must come to an end_

_Look at me now_

_Will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how_

_But I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just on__e look _

_And I can hear a Bell ring_

_One more look_

_And I forget everything_

_Woah!_

_Mamma Mia _

_Here I go again_

_My, my how can I resist ya!_

_Mamma Mia_

_Does it show again?_

_My, my just how much I've missed ya!_

_Yes I've been broken hearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma Mia_

_Now I really know_

_My, my I should not have let you go_

_I was angry and sad_

_When I knew we were through_

_I can't count all the times_

_I've cried over you_

_Look at me now_

_Will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how_

_But I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look _

_And I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look_

_And I forget everything_

_Woah!_

_Mamma Mia_

_Here I go again_

_My, my how can I resist ya?_

_Mamma Mia_

_Does it show again?_

_My, my just how much I've missed ya!_

_Yes, I've been broken hearted _

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma Mia_

_Here I go again_

_My, my how can I resist ya?_

_Mamma Mia_

_Does it show again?_

_My, my just how much I've missed ya!_

_Mamma Mia_

_Here I go again_

_My, my how can I resist ya?_

_Mamma Mia_

_Does it show again?_

_My, my just how much I've missed ya!_

_Yes, I've been broken hearted _

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma Mia_

_Now I really know!_

_My, my I should not have let you go_

_B: (Pushed by villagers through trapdoor) Woaah!_

_J: Bella!_

_Emmett: Always knew how to make an entrance!_

_**(a/n) WOW! How will Eddie react to Bella? How will Bella react to Edward … and Jasper…and Emmett! All will be unfolded in the next chapter ;) I will try update better next time … but if I don't, BLAME MY LAPTOP .**_

_**Love ya Xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(a/n) I tried my very best to make it long so …. yeah I**__**n this chap Bella and Edward and Jasper AND Emmett FINALLY meet. At this point things are starting to get a lil confuzzling …. But if you have watched the movie you should be able to get ma gist… Bu t if you haven't well…**_

_**YOU HAVE NOT LIVED. **_

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter 6. _I can still recall our last summer_

BPOV.

"Bella!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Always knew how to make an entrance." Chuckled Emmett. I could feel the heat wash over my face. Those villagers could really get on my nerves sometimes. They'd actually shoved me through the trapdoor whilst I wasn't looking! I suppose it was payback as I was constantly pranking them. I glanced up to see Edward's dazzling green eyes gazing into mine. He had the most joyful look on his face you would ever see. But when I last saw him he looked pained.

"You need a hand?" He asked softly. Oh how I'd ached to hear the velvet voice when he deserted me. _When he deserted me. _No I'm not going to forgive him for the pain he caused me. He held out his hand patiently. He slowly dropped it when he seemed to feel the bitter vibes I was sending him.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting up myself." I replied indignantly. His face returned to pain when he absorbed my annoyance and my sharp snap. He thought I was gonna go and forget everything. Well he can think again. I picked myself up and I brushed myself down.

"Why are you here?" I began angrily. All three of them seemed to notice my anger toward them and Jasper's and Emmett's smiles swiftly became frowns.

"We were urm… Passing by! We thought we'd say hi … maybe um … catch up…" stuttered Jasper awkwardly.

"Oh really?" I questioned with my eyebrows raised. "All three of you?"

"Yes that's right" confirmed Emmett. My heart softened a little for Emmett. I had pretty much used him, although I know I had some small kind of feeling for him. But then again, it didn't mean he had to ignore me for 23 years and randomly turn up two days before my daughter's wedding! This fact made my fury boil even more.

"Well you shouldn't be here. Not now." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. Come on Bella, knock it off, keep your cool a little voice whispered in my head. I tried my best to obey and to continue the conversation. All three of them stared at me, waiting for me to speak. It made me feel sick.

"Well, it was really nice 'catching up with you' you'd better set off now." I finally spat. I tried to be as polite as possible, but it was very difficult.

"Bella, don't be like this." Edward murmured. I couldn't help the warm feeling I always felt when I heard his voice.

"Don't you even talk to me. Anyway don't you have a wife to see to?" I couldn't stop the tears this time.

"Bella I'm not…"

"Save it Edward." I interrupted. "I want you out of here before the end of the day." I continued.

"Bella I…" Whispered Jasper. I didn't listen. I just climbed down the ladder and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I shot past Rose and Alice who were messing around outside.

"Bella!" They cried when they saw my tear stained face. I ignored them and ran into a toilet cubicle and secured the lock behind me. Then I just sobbed and wailed and snivelled.

_**Chiquitita**_

_A: Chiquit__ita … tell me what's wrong?_

_R: I have never seen such sorrow_

_A/R: In your eyes and the wedding's … TOMMOROW! __**(In this case day after tomorrow…)**_

_R: How I hate to see you like … this?_

_A: There is no way you can deny it!_

_A/R: Chiquitita tell me the truth_

_I'm a shoulder you can cry on_

_Your best friend_

_I'm the one you must rely on_

_You were always sure of yourself_

_Now I see you've broken a feather_

_I hope we can patch it up together_

_Chiquitita_ _you and I know_

_How the heart aches_

_Come and they go_

_And the scars they're leaving_

_You'll be dancing once again_

_And the pain will end_

_You will have no time for grieving_

_Chiquitita you and I cry_

_But the sun is still in the sky_

_And shining above you_

_Let me hear you sing once more_

_Like you did before_

_Sing a new song Chiquitita_

_B: Try once more, like I did before … Sing a new song…_

"It's her dad." I sighed.

"Whose dad?" Rose gasped.

"Nessie's dad. Remember how I said it was Edward, Edward, Edward the business man who'd gone home to get married. But I'm not sure it was him because there were two others around the same time…" I burbled.

"Bella Swan!" Rosalie exclaimed with surprise. "You shady lady!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice cried.

"Well I never knew that I would ever, EVER have to. I never imagined I'd see all three of them in my old goat house two days before my daughter's wedding!" I replied.

"The old goat house!" They gasped in unison, before dashing out the door. Oh crap. What had I gotten myself into?

NPOV.

I sped toward the old goat house to check if Emmett, Edward and Jasper had kept their promises. I shot up the ladder with excitement.

But it turned out they weren't the best at keeping their promises.

They were gone. C'mon Ness think! There must be a way to stop them, they can't have left too long ago, if I was lucky they might not have left the harbour yet. I jumped down the ladder and dashed in the direction of the harbour. As I was about to leave the villa I suddenly knocked right into Bree and Jane.

"Watch out Ness! Where are you going?" Bree asked.

"To. Stop. My. dad." I told them in between breathless pauses.

"What?" Began Jane. But I carried on my mad run toward the harbour. I heard footsteps padding behind me. I turned around to see them following in my wake. I shook my head and continued running, of course they had to be involved.

When we finally reached the harbour, I could see a beauty of a boat, not too far out from the shore. I could also see three silhouettes on board the ship. I didn't bother to wait to see if it was someone else, I unbuttoned my blouse and threw it at an alarmed Jane. Luckily I was wearing my navy blue swimsuit underneath my clothes. I quickly pulled down my shorts and flung them at Bree.

"Don't do it Ness!" Yelled Jane.

"I have to." I murmured. And I dived neatly into the turquoise coloured shallows.

Seeing as this was Greece, the water was comfortably warm so I didn't have to worry about that. Fortunately I was also a pretty decent swimmer, so it didn't take long to reach the boat. To my surprise, the boat was anchored. _Hopefully _they were dithering on weather they were mean enough to break my promise.

"Nessie!" I heard Edward yell. "What are you doing? Here take my hand." I swam towards his outstretched hand. When I was out of the water on the boat, Edward unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I shivered. I glanced up at Edward. I gasped when I saw his mind blowing body. I tried to feel disgusted at myself ogling at his body like this. He could be my father for all I knew!

"Why are you leaving?" I demanded. "You promised me you would stay!"

"We are … your mother kinda kicked us out…" Jasper explained.

"Oh… You didn't tell her did you?"

"No of course not!" cried Emmett. I sighed with relief.

We spent the rest of the afternoon on board the ship just well…catching up. I asked Jasper about the scars.

"I've been on many adventures in northern African jungles and many near to death experiences…" He briefly described.

"Wow…" Was I could reply. Well he would be an interesting father. I wandered over to Emmett who was strumming a very aged guitar.

"You play?" I wondered out loud.

"Yep. Bella and I used to write songs together." He replied thoughtfully.

"Really?"

"Yes. Actually, when I think about it … it doesn't actually seem that long ago…"

_**Our Last Summer**_

_**E:**__I can still recall _

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the Seine_

_Laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain_

_We made our way along the river_

_And we sat down in the grass _

_By the Eiffel Tower._

_**Edward:**__ I was so happy we had met_

_It was the age of no regret_

_**J/E/Ed: **__Oh yes!_

_**J: **__Those crazy years_

_That was the time_

_Of the Flower-Power!_

_**Edward: **__But underneath_

_We had a fear of flying_

_**E: **__Of growing old_

_A fear of slowly dying_

_**J/E/Ed: **__We took a chance_

_Like we were dancing our last dance…_

_I can still recall our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_**E: **__In the tourist jam_

_**J: **__Round the Notre Dam_

_**J/E/Ed: **__Our last summer_

_Walking hand in hand_

_I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_Morning croissants_

_Living for the day_

_Worries far away_

_Our last summer_

_We could laugh and play_

_**Nessie: **__And now your working in a bank_

_The family man,_

_A football fan_

_And your name is 'Emmett…'_

_**Em: **__How dull it seems…_

_**Nessie: **__Are you the hero of my dreams?_

_**J/E/Ed: **__I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_In the tourist jam_

_Round the Notre Dam_

_Our last summer_

_Walking hand in hand_

_**: **__I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the Seine_

_Laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain_

_**(a/n) Ahww that song's so sweet :**__**') And two songs in one (: how bout that eh? Sorry that I don't update as well as I used to it's just that now school started… homework is bringing me down… Anyways at least I am actually updating… so yeahh… I'm getting all these emails saying 'so and so has added you to their story alerts Well that really is so awesome but a review would really top things of… Please? **_

_**Love ya Xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**(a/n) This chapter has my 3rd favourite Mamma Mia song… So here it is! And thanks for reading it people! I'm getting so many people following my story now … it makes me smile ^ . ^ **

**But I really really really really really really really REALLY need your opinions! Don't be shy! So preeetyy preeeetyy pleeease REVIEW! **

**Thanks ;) Xx**

_**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**_

Chapter 7. S.O.S.

"Emmett… I don't know what to say…" I gasped.

"There's nothing to say about it." He replied quietly.

"Why…Why did you leave Mum?" I asked slowly.

"Because I didn't want to hurt her. I knew she was just using me. You could tell she was besotted with Edward and she would never change. I didn't want her to have to be the one who said goodbye. I saved her the task." He sighed.

"Em…" Edward had been listening.

"No it's not you fault Edward." He sighed.

"Mum thought you left her to hurt her." I murmured. Emmett sighed again.

"I know. But she will never listen to me _now. _ I know I should've kept in touch. But I didn't want to let myself go like I knew I would if we met again." He replied.

"Do you now?" I whispered.

"No. I guess I'm kinda immune to it now…" I smiled sympathetically.

The afternoon sped by. I spent the rest with it, mostly talking to Edward. He showed me some hilarious pictures of him and mum from, 'Back in the days…' We also drew together. He leant over my shoulder to see my sketch. It was of him.

"You're a good artist Nessie." I blushed and giggled. "No I'm serious!" He continued. "You should be off in the mainland selling this stuff Ness! You've got talent."

"Yes but what about Jacob and…" I protested.

"…And Bella? She should be _encouraging _you, not holding you back, like she has your whole life! And why get married? What's the rush?" I felt myself snap.

"What's the rush? I'm in _love_ that's the rush! Where you in that much love with Tanya that you could _leave _my mother to fend for herself? Jake could be doing that right now for all I know! But he wouldn't because he's not a _heartbreaker!_" I saw each sentence I spoke punch Edward over and over. A tear ran down his cheek.

"_You_ made me paranoid of… Of people like you!" I exploded. There was a long silence. Jasper looked shocked senseless and Emmett looked as if he wished he wasn't there.

"Nessie! I didn't marry Tanya! I went back to _break_ the engagement not to _marry _her! I tried to tell Bella but she refused to listen. She never spoke to me again."

The truth of it all blew me away.

~_The Next Day~_

BPOV.

After a _very _difficult nights sleep I finally woke up to the early morning sunlight. I glanced at the small clock at my bedside which read, 6:23 Am. I flopped back down onto my bed in a sudden rush, all the happenings of yesterday re-inhabited themselves in my mind. I sighed. They were long gone now. The pain, which was now widely opened, began to slowly stitch itself up again. I felt like a zombie as I got dressed and trailed down the stairs. I steadily made my way to the broken front door and I nudged it open silently. As I made my way out I felt my foot catch on something. I prepared myself for the fatal smack, when I hit the floor. But I felt strong arms whip underneath me so they could catch my falling body. I slowly opened my tightly shut eyes to see a pair of glittering emeralds of eyes watching me. Edward had an amused smile playing on his lips. In other words, my favourite crooked smile. I gasped as I felt the pain rip open and engulfing me with burning agony. Compose your self Bella. I carefully stood my self up and I span on my heel to face him.

"I'm going to close my eyes and count to 10. When I open them you will not be here." I didn't wait for his answer, I just squeezed them shut angrily. Somewhere deep down inside me knew that I didn't want him to go. I tried my best to the flick the anxious feeling away. When I finished counting to ten I flashed opened my eyes. He was gone. I sighed with relief and shamefully, sadness. I missed him already. Suddenly I felt someone's hand resting on my shoulder. I whipped around and surprise, surprise it was Edward.

"Why won't you leave me?" I groaned.

"Because you don't want me to." He chuckled.

"Yes I do." I lied.

"Why won't you listen to me Bella? Why won't you listen to my reason?" He was deadly serious now.

"Your reason? Don't you mean your _excuse_? Oh by the way, how _is _Tanya? You don't talk about her very much." I snarled.

"Bella I'm not married!" He nearly yelled.

"Divorce? Well that's no surprise, if _you're_ the case!" I replied bitterly.

"No! Bella I didn't…" He began.

"No Edward I don't want to hear any more of you pathetic little lies. If you want to make me feel better. Well you being here is making me feel _worse._" I stalked back inside

Later, I discovered what I'd tripped on. It was a large brown paper parcel, tied with string with a blank white envelope slipped inside. I went upstairs and sat on my bed as I opened the package. I decided to read the letter first.

_Bella_

_I don't know what to say other than this. My heart is yours and yours only. I wanted to tell you everything in this letter. But I wanted to say it face to face. _

_Look after my heart. It's been broken you see._

_Yours only and forever_

_Edward_

I couldn't help but weep over the words he'd written how such a selfish liar could want to hurt me even more than he already has. But I couldn't help but love him for the letter.

I couldn't help but love him full stop.

I'd spent most of the day with the villagers doing the 'day before' preparations for Nessie's wedding.

"Bella!" I heard my favourite voice call.

"Edward don't start this again…please?"

"Bella I can't help the truth…I love you!"

**S.O.S.**

_**Edward: **__Where are those happy days?_

_They seem so hard to find_

_I tried to reach for you,_

_But you have closed your mind __**(a/n) how true is that?**_

_Whatever happened to our love?_

_I wish I understood_

_It used to be so nice_

_It used to be so good_

_So when you're near me_

_Darlin' can't you hear me?_

_SOS!_

_The love you gave me_

_Nothing else can save me _

_SOS!_

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try, how can I carry on?_

_**Bella: **__You seem so far away_

_Though you are standing near_

_You made me feel alive_

_But something died I fear_

_I really tried to make it out_

_I wish I understood_

_What happened to our love?_

_It used to be so good!_

_**B/E: **__So when you're near me_

_Darlin' can't you hear me?_

_SOS!_

_The love you gave me_

_Nothing else can save me _

_SOS_

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try, how can I carry on?_

_So when you're near me_

_Darlin' can't you hear me?_

_SOS!_

_The love you gave me_

_Nothing else can save me _

_SOS!_

_**Bella: **__When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_**Edward: **__When you're gone_

_**B/E: **__Though I try, how can I carry on?_

_**Bella: **__When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_**Edward: **__When you're gone_

_**B/E: **__Though I try, how can I carry on?_

_**(a/n) God I love that song ;) I think the S.O.S lyrics are so coincidentally true to Edward's actual Twilight character! Anyways… I don't know why, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter! And I'm proud of myself, I updated pretty quick! But like I said earlier, review…. Especially for me! And your opinions please! Weather they are good or bad, I just want em ;) **_

_**Love ya Xx**_

_**P.S. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention but on Edward's letter, I'm sorry it's not very … 'extravagant' But I really had no clue what to write for that part… But I thinks it's quite good his note is short because in the actual saga… his notes to Bella are short so … yeah ok I'll stop talking now BYE … *REVIEW*.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**(a/n) OMG I'm so so so so so so so so so SORRY! I know this is pretty late but my dad confiscated my laptop . And anyways even if I did have my laptop I have been having a teeny bit of writers block! So I am truly sorry, but I will try and make this chapter as long as possible and I will try my hardest to update MUCH, MUCH more often. (No promises though :/) and this is a much peppier chapter I PROMISE.**

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

** Chapter 8. Dancing Queen**

NPOV.

I couldn't believe what Edward had told me. It took me by utter surprise. I just couldn't believe it. Did that mean that Edward was still in love with mum? Was mum still in love with Edward? I wasn't sure what to think. Whilst my mind was trying to piece together the entire mystery, I was hanging out the sheets in the courtyard. I'd just finished and I turned around to go back inside. But someone was blocking my path. I looked up at an anxious looking pair of emerald eyes.

"Edward what are you doing here? If mum sees us together, we're finished." I exclaimed.

"I promise this will be quick. I desperately need to talk to you." He replied quickly.

"Ok then. What is it?"

"I hope you'll forgive me, but I didn't actually tell you the whole truth earlier."

My heart sank.

"Oh… why?" I replied quietly.

"I didn't know how much you could handle so… I decided to wait to tell you the full story."

"Go on then." I sighed. "Knock me out." He chuckled at my subtle humour before continuing.

"When I said I called off the engagement with Tanya…I did. And I came back and your mother wouldn't listen. Tanya was heartbroken when I returned to New York. When I told her I was in love she said I was wrong. And she married me to prove it. We are divorced now, I couldn't live a lie. And I also have to sons." His long speech totally silenced me. After a long silence, I finally whispered.

"You have two sons?"

"Um … yes? That's not too bad is it?" He answered nervously. I snapped back to my senses, Edward didn't know that I was possibly his daughter yet and now wasn't a good time for him to find out.

"No, no! Of course not! That's wonderful! But you know, Bella could come round that corner any second and see us, and that wouldn't be so great. Not now. So you'd better be going. I'll see ya tomorrow Edward, bye!" I babbled.

"Nessie!" He cried. I didn't turn. I ran back inside the villa and slammed the door shut. I was panting breathlessly. I squeezed my eyes shut, to try and forget that last conversation. But Edward's words continuously rang in my ears.

_I also have two sons._

I didn't know what to think. Things had gone from life – changing to heart breaking. I'd at first thought this was my greatest idea ever.

I now knew, it was my worse.

BPOV.

In the parcel were things from our past. Aged photos of me and him, Souvenirs, and … the sketch on the napkin.

One night Edward and I had been eating out, and I described to him my dream house. And before I knew it, he'd sketched it out on a paper napkin. The exact replica of the broken old villa I lived in today.

I read the letter over and over until my eyes were sore. Then I sobbed and wailed and screamed into my pillow. Finally, Alice and Rosalie came up looking for me. When they saw me in the state I was in, they sighed and tutted at me.

"What happened to the good old Bella? Queen of the cool, Fashion star of the century." Alice cried. As she said this, she'd strung a blue feather boa around my neck and had placed a sparkly pirate hat on my head. I sighed.

"I grew up."

"Well you can grow back down again!" Rosalie yelled with a mischevious twinkle in her eye.

_**Dancing Queen**_

_**A/R: **__You can dance!_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Oooh!_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig-in the Dancing Queen!_

_**(Bella runs to bed and hides under covers)  
><strong>__Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for a place to go_

_**R: **__Where they play the right music_

_Getting in the swing_

_**A: **__You've come to look for a king!_

_**A/R: **__Anybody could be that guy!_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music_

_Everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance…_

_**(Bella starts to get up)**_

…_And when you get the chance…._

_**(A Bella jump wildly on the bed Alice is wearing an oversized tasselled bra and Rosalie is wearing a poofy blue dress…)**_

_You are the Dancing queen,_

_Young and sweet only seventeen!_

_Dancing Queen!_

_Feel the beet on the tambourine_

_**B: **__Oh yeah!_

_You can dance!_

_**A: **__You can jive!_

_**R: **__Having the time of your life…_

_**B/R/A: **__Oooh! _

_**(Bella slides down banister followed by Rosalie, and then Alice clumsily.)**_

_**B: **__See that girl!_

_**R: **__Watch that scene_

_**A: **__Dig-in the Dancing Queen!_

_OW!_

_**(Start to dance outside and the woman villagers all join them, they head towards the walkway with a vast mob of women following.)**_

_**B/R/A and everyone: **__You're a teaser you turn em' on!_

_I leave em' burning _

_And then you're gone_

_Looking for another_

_Anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

_You are the Dancing Queen_

_Young and sweet_

_Only seventeen_

_Dancing Queen_

_Feel the beat of the tambourine_

_**(Old woman (Renee) throws a bunch of carefully gathered sticks to the ground)**_

_**Renee: **__Oh yeah!_

_**R/A/B/everyone: **__You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Oooh!_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig-in the Dancing Queen!_

_Dig-in the Dancing Queen!_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Oooh!_

_See that girl_

_Watch that seen_

_Dig-in the Dancing Queen_

Bella pushes Alice and Rosalie into the sea and then jumps in herself.

**(a/n) ****Ok it wasn't that peppy at the start but at the end it was really…Happy…. Sorry I know that wasn't as long as I promised but everything slotted in with that amount of wording so forgive me, but I do try. I was thinking about dropping Dancing Queen, but you just can't have Mamma Mia without Dancing Queen! So there it is! Next chapter has my 2nd fave mamma mia song! You'll have to wait and see what it is! **

**Btw thanks so much to my readers! Every time I update someone adds me to their alerts so thank you so much! But I would be happier than ever if you REVIEWED please please please please! I NEED to know your opinion and ideas for the future of this fan fiction. So im begging you people click review and right a teency bit of your opinion! Like I said before…Don't be shy (:**

**Love ya Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**(a/n) Yayy, my 2nd favourite Abba/Mamma Mia! Song is in this chapter! As you probably noticed, I call my chapter names after the song in the chapter, so read on to find out what the song is! Enjoy! *AND REVIEW.***

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter 9. Lay all your love on me

BPOV.

"Thanks for cheering me up guys. You're always there for me." I thanked them for about the 10th time. We were up in my bedroom towelling ourselves dry. Rose was moaning because her hair was soaked.

"Don't you worry about it." Alice smiled and winked.

"Hey, Bella! Pretty please show us the letter Edward wrote to you?" Rose begged. I sighed.

"Fine." Alice and Rosalie squealed with delight. I dug around in my pocket until I finally yanked a pretty soggy looking letter. I prayed the ink was smudged and was unreadable. I wanted to forget every word inscribed on that piece of paper. But I knew throwing it away wouldn't make any difference, I knew it by heart.

It took them about five minutes to decipher the (unfortunately) quite mildly smudged handwriting. They both shrieked with delight.

"Aw Bella, this is ADORABLE!" Cried Alice. I felt myself being sidetracked.

"Isn't it just." I sighed. What was I saying? "No, No! It's terrible; I mean it's sweet but just so terrible." I stuttered.

"Why?" Questioned Rose. (She was not the cleverest woman I've ever met…) I shot her an irritated glance.

"He's just gonna break my heart once again! I just know it! He's even divorced the woman he left me for in the first place! And the worst thing is, I never fell out of love with him at all!" I clapped my hand over my mouth. I just let out my deepest secret to the most gossiping best friends you could ever know.

"Forget I just said that! Forget it!" I whimpered feebly.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Exclaimed a very shocked Rosalie. Despite the situation, I couldn't help but glare at her; she knows how much I despise my birth name.

"Bella! I can't believe you never told us!" stuttered Alice, who was in a state of complete shock.

"If I told anyone it would seem more real. And you two would go and tell the entire planet." I muttered.

"No we wouldn't!" Alice cried. She turned to face Rosalie, waiting for her to second her. Mine and Alice's conversation had been so deep, we hadn't noticed Rose pull out her mobile and dial a number.

"Hey, Carmen you will not _believe_ what I just heard…" She was oblivious to the fact that Alice and I had noticed her. Alice gasped angrily and stomped up to Rose with a mask of fury on her features. She whipped the phone out of Rosalie's manicured hand and pressed the little red button, cutting off Carmen.

"Hey!" Rosalie yelled. Alice ignored her, her face still displayed anger. She seemed to be inspecting the cell phone. She turned it onto its back and started picking at the cover with her scabby little nails.

"Alice! What are you doing?" Rosalie screeched. When Alice had the back off she took out the square black battery, then she stalked over to the balcony.

"Don't you dare!" Screamed Rosalie. Alice leant over the railings, and threw it as hard she could. We saw it fly away into the distance. We heard a soft thud as it landed and a chicken squawked in surprise. There was a long silence. Rosalie was slowly turning red.

"You evil little pixie!" She shrieked. I grabbed a cushion in defence and backed away into the corner and braced myself. Then they pounced on each other.

I was trapped.

NPOV.

I relaxed into the warm rock I had been perching on for a short amount of time. I soaked up the pleasure of the twilight. The sea tickled the sandy shore, lapping up its sandy fingertips. The sun was low, and was quietly sinking behind the horizon. Jake and his pals would be here any minute now. He was having his stag do, and I was having my hen party tonight. His friends that were going were called Quil, Seth, Embry, Sam, Brady, Collin, Jared, Paul and about 3 others whose names I couldn't quite remember. I gasped in alarm as a pair of warm, familiar hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" Asked my favourite voice.

"Jake!" I cried. He took his hands away and brushed my lips with a quick kiss.

"I'm so glad you made it." He said almost nervously. "Though I shouldn't really be here."

"What do you mean? I thought your bachelor party started here?"

"It does. But I'm meant to be celebrating the last of my freedom. But to be perfectly honest, I can't wait to lose it." He winked at me. I sighed. Why did he have to be so perfect? He suddenly jumped up and disappeared. I looked around in surprise. Where'd he go? I looked up and saw him peering down at me mischievously. He was crouched on a higher rock. He puffed on a yet to be lit cigar and he winked once again.

_**Lay all your love on me**_

_**Jacob: **__I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now every man that I see is a potential threat_

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

_You've hear me saying that smoking was my only vice_

_But now it isn't true_

_Now everything is new_

_And all I've learned has overturned_

_I beg of you!_

_**Nessie: **__Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_

_I still don't know what you've done with me_

_A grown up woman should never fall so easily_

_I feel a kind of fear_

_When I don't have you near_

_Unsatisfied_

_I skip my pride_

_I beg you dear_

_**Jacob: **__Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_**(Quil, Sam, Embry, etc, Pull the couple apart kicking and screaming.)**_

_**Quil, Sam, Embry etc…: **__Don't go sharing your devotion _

_Lay all your love on me_

_**(All men dance on walkway, Nessie watches whilst sitting on rock.)**_

_**Quil, Sam, Embry etc…: **__Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_**(Jake and the others start to ride away on mini speed boats) **_

_**Nessie: **__Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me._

_**(a/n) Love it. Just love it. I just ADORE that song :3 But my 1st fave is in a few chapters time so … be prepared ;) …. Hoped you liked this one, and YAY I updated much better this time! **_

_**Please review! Although I am enjoying writing this fanfic, I can't tell if you guys are liking it or not…I NEED YOUR SUPPORT! So im begging ya, please review! I'm gonna keep on asking until you do! So please! If you want more, daily and LONG updates… REVIEW. I desperately need opinions, because I'm longing to write another idea and cutting this one off so tell me your opinions and I might just continue this AND WAIT until I'm finished to write my new idea …**_

_**My ideas don't like to wait so…help me… REVIEEEWWWW ! (:**_

_**Please?**_

_**Love ya Xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**(a/n) Hey people (: Guess what? I'm going to the London Breaking Dawn part 1 premiere! Ok so I'm not actually gonna **_**see**_** the movie, but im going to see the red carpet and see…TAYLOR LAUTNER! You have to understand that I'm forever team Jacob and Mrs Lautner! Anyways me and my friend are entering tons of competitions to win tickets to actually **_**see **_**it at the premiere! I doubt we'd win em but fingers crossed! Anyways all this breaking dawn hype made me write another chap so here it is! Enjoy ;) Xx**

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

__Chapter 10. Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!__

NPOV.

"Are you ready?" Bree called impatiently. I looked at the full length mirror in front of me. I was wearing a shimmering silver dress like a waterfall. It reached halfway up my thigh. My hair was thrown up into a messy knot. I took a deep breath, and stepped into my room. They gasped and were silent.

"Don't you like it? I mean I can change if you want…" I trailed off when I noticed them gawping at me. Several awkward minutes later, Jane finally found her voice.

"Nessie…You look…You look stunning!" Jane stuttered in amazement. I peered at their faces to see if they were actually being serious, and by the looks of things, they were. I could feel the heat of the blood rise into my cheeks.

"That's not true I…" I began to mumble before Bree and Jane hooked their arms into mine. Bree pressed her finger to my lips.

"You look unbelievable and that is that. Now let's go party!" She finished with a grin. I could feel my heart start thudding harder. The girls had been very secretive about my hen night saying it was a 'surprise'. I had been anticipating it the entire day. When we reached the door, we paused.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Ready." Jane replied firmly.

"Ready." Confirmed Bree.

"Right. Let's do this." I shoved the door widely open. I was nearly blinded by colours and lights. When my sight re-adjusted to this new blinding setting, they looked around in shock and wonder. The whole courtyard had been lit up by thousands of colourful disco lights, which displayed entrancing patterns and sequences on the cobbled floor. The trees had little glowing flower lights strung in and out of their swaying branches. And real flowers where arranged in vast bouquets in every inch of my vision. But one thing did strike me, there was no music playing. But I was too engulfed with joy to question it at this point of time. Everyone seemed to be gathered around a little stage under an ancient Greek tree. Bree skipped over there happily, whilst Jane gently took my hand and led me over to the little crowd. When we were settled, a sudden hush fell over the bubbly crowd of young women. Suddenly a familiar tune began to play on a cassette. And I screamed with surprise after hearing the following words:

"Tonight…"

"Aaand for one night only…"

"BELLA AND THE DYNAMOS!"

I couldn't believe mum was performing to us! I'd seen her, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose on fuzzy old tapes from 'The golden days' but she'd never performed live to me! I couldn't believe it. Just then, the smoke machine switched on engulfing the entire stage with smoke. I could just pick out three silhouettes. Mum in the middle with her microphone above her head, Rose and Alice on either side on mum, holding their microphones to their mouths. When the smoke finally cleared, I saw them in their crazy, 1970's outfits. Long puffy sleeves with tight, chunky heeled boots. The playsuits were all different sparkly colours, Blue, Pink and Purple. I still just couldn't believe it then they began to sing.

_**Super Trouper**_

_**R/B/A: **__Super Trouper _

_Lights are gonna find me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_Like I always do_

_**(Bella points at Nessie)**_

'_Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you!_

_**B:**__ I was sick and tired of everything_

_When I called you last night_

_From Glasgow_

_All I do is eat and sleep and sing_

_Wishing every show was the last show_

_**R/A: **__Wishing every show was the last show_

_**B: **__So imagine I was glad to be hear you coming_

_Suddenly I feel alright _

_**R/A: **__Suddenly I feel alright_

_**B: **__And it's gonna be so different_

_When I'm on the stage tonight_

_**B/R/A: **__Tonight the super trouper_

_Lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun_

_Smiling, having fun,_

_Feeling like a number one_

_**(Edward, Jasper and Emmett appear in background, Bella sees them and frowns).**_

_**B/R/A: **__Tonight the super trouper_

_Beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_Like I always do__,_

'_Cause somewhere in the crowds there's you!_

_**(Bella can't help smiling at Edward)**_

_**B: **__Facing twenty thousand of your friends_

_How can anyone be so lonely?_

_Part of a success that never ends_

_Still I'm thinking about you lonely_

_**R/A: **__Still I'm thinking about you lonely_

_**B: **__There are moments_

_When I think I'm going crazy_

_**R/A: **__Still I'm thinking about you lonely_

_**B: **__But it's gonna be all right_

_Everything will be so different_

_When I'm on the stage tonight!_

_**B/R/A:**__ Tonight the____super trouper _

_Lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun_

_Smiling, having fun,_

_Feeling like a number one_

_Tonight the __super trouper _

_Beams are gonna bl__ind me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_Like I always do_

'_Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you!_

BPOV.

I couldn't believe _they_ were here! What if Ness sees them! I had to get them outta here. The stress of everything felt as if I was about to collapse. When we finished our little number we began to trail back to my room. Just as we were about to clamber down the little stage Alice hesitated.

"What is it Ali?" I sighed.

"Are those… _men? _At a _hen night!"_ She cried. She grabbed my microphone (making a chalk on board screech in the process…) She tapped the microphone before yelling,

"Excuse me?" There heads snapped up all at the same time. It looked pretty comical actually. 

"Yes you." Alice continued. "This is Nessie's hen night! _Girls_ only!" She yelled. They nodded their heads in understanding, and raised their hands. Edward caught me staring at him. I felt a shudder ripple down my spine. I looked away quickly.

I paced up and down my bedroom, in a weak attempt to make my jumbled up brain work. Rose flopped onto my bed. She, like Alice and I, was exhausted.

"Why? Why are they here? Why now?" I whined with frustration.

"Cool it Bella. I have a plan. Tomorrow, I will take Jasper out and question him. And Rose will take Emmett out and question him. Simple." Stated Alice in a matter-of-fact way.

"Yes but is it enough?" I sighed.

"Of course it is. Now help me out of these flipping boots." Rosalie replied. I sure did hope she was right.

NPOV.

I saw Emmett sitting at the bar, and I plonked myself down next to him. He was so deep in thought; he didn't even notice me sitting by him. After a minute, he still hadn't noticed me so I gave a little cough. He jumped.

"Oh gosh, sorry Nessie I didn't see you." He mumbled.

"It's fine." He took a large swig out of the electric green cocktail in front of him. I was getting the feeling he was a weeny bit tipsy.

"Do you know what I'd love Nessie?" He asked. I shook my head.

"A daughter. I would really love a daughter. Bella's lucky to have you, you know. All I've got are my two dogs, Carlisle and Charlie. But I don't think they count." I felt fireworks explode in my mind. He desperately wanted a daughter. Could I be Emmett Rivers' daughter?

"Maybe there might be someone you don't know about…" I began slowly. His eyes locked onto mine. He stared at me, with a confused expression for quite a long time. I was about to break the silence but Jane did it for me.

"Come over here Ness! C'mon we've got an idea!" I sighed.

"Coming. I'll see ya later Emmett." He was still looking at me with confusion displayed on his face. I got up and Jasper took my place. He waved his hand in front of Emmett's face, Emmett didn't flinch. His gaze stayed connected to mine. I finally turned around to bang straight into Bree.

"Come on." She said impatiently and she dragged me over to the others.

"Right girls, you see those hotties?" Whispered Bree, nodding in Emmett and Jasper's direction. We were all crowded in a huddle. The girls nodded hungrily.

"Let's get em."

_**Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!**_

_**(Girls horde Jasper and Emmett. They tie them to a pole and take off their shirts. Jasper is laughing but Emmett looks pretty uncomfortable. Edward is nowhere to be seen…)**_

_**Nessie: **__Half past twelve_

_And I'm watching the late show_

_In my flat all alone_

_How I hate to spend the evenings on my own!_

_Autumn winds _

_Blowing outside the window_

_As I look around the room_

_It makes me so depressed to see the gloom_

_**Girls: **__Is there a man out there?_

_Someone to hear my prayer_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme,_

_A man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase those shadows away?_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme,_

_A man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of day!_

_**(Nessie **__**gets pushed onto table where Jasper is dancing to the delight of the girls.)**_

**Jasper: Great party Ness!**

**Nessie: (Looks wistful). Thanks…**

**Jasper: Do you know what's weird? My grandmother was called Esme. She lived on the mainland. She died close to when you were born.**

**Nessie: (Looks shocked) I was named after my grandmother (Renee) and an old woman Mum used to look after on the mainland. When she died she left my mum loads of money, meaning mum could build this place. The old woman was called Esme!**

**Jasper: What? That could be my Esme! But that's not right! My grandmother said she will only leave money to family members… (Realisation crosses face) What?**

**Nessie: I don't know! I don't know anything anymore!**

**(Nessie gets dragged off table again… Jasper is still dancing but looks shocked and absent)**

_**Girls: **__Movie stars_

_Find the end of the rainbow_

_With a fortune to win_

_It's so different from the world I'm livin' in! _

_Tired of TV_

_I opened the window_

_And I gaze into the night_

_But there's nothing there to see_

_No on in sight!_

_Is there a man out there?_

_Someone to hear my prayer_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme,_

_A man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me_

_Chase those shadows away?_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme,_

_A man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness_

_To the break of the day!_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme,_

_A man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me_

_Chase those shadows away?_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme,_

_A man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness_

_To the break of the day!_

_Is there a man out there?_

_Someone to hear our prayer?_

_**(Girls scream in delight as Jacob and co. Climb up cliff side with masks on!)**_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme,_

_A man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me_

_Chase those shadows away?_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme,_

_A man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness_

_To the break of the day!_

I began to walk away shaking. Jasper could really be my father? I was so confused I didn't know how to think.

"Renesmee!" I heard him call. He'd used my full name for the first time. Quick as lightning I span around.

"Can we talk?" He asked…warily? I didn't reply. I turn back around and began to jog down the steps of the villa. He began to follow, like I'd hoped. I stopped halfway down and turned back around. I pierced him with my gaze.

"Nessie, Is … Is your father here?" He asked hesitantly. I hesitated for a while, dithering on how I should reply.

"I…I don't know. I don't know who my father _is._" He gaped at me for a long time before saying.

"I think I do." He whispered.

"You do?" I gasped.

"I think…I think that… That I'm your father." He stuttered. "I'm your father." He repeated, as if to be experimenting with the words. I was silent for a moment as I let my happiness totally overwhelm me. Then I hugged him so close so that I could never let him go.

**(a/n) Wow, wow triple wow. Well you people got lucky on this chapter as there was **_**two**_** songs ;) Yayy Jasper has been…discovered…But is he really sure? All will be revealed in the following chapter. Btw, I'm so proud! That was a pretty darn long chapter!**

**P.S. tribute14, you have not lived. Watch it watch it watch it watch it. IT IS AMAZING ;)**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews last time but don't stop, you all know how much I love them! ;)**

**(And I kinda need em ;) )**

**Love ya Xx **


	11. Chapter 11

**(a/n) Heya people ;) Ahww I'm so happy cos I've just received the breaking dawn poster I ordered off Amazon! I'm definatly taking that 2 the premiere! And Tribute14, Ikr! I can't wait! Anyways a lot of jumbled up stuff happens in this chap so read closely and enjoy!**

_**TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**_

Chapter 11. Voulez Vous

NPOV.

The rest of the night, I danced rather_ less _energetically. From time to time, I'd glance over at Jasper. I couldn't believe it. I'd finally found my dad.

"Nessie, Nessie!" I heard someone call. I turned around to face the person who'd called me. I was met with a pair of glowing green eyes. Edward grinned crookedly at me. Boy, could he dazzle people, even though his age!

"Yes? What is it?" I asked.

"Can we talk in private? We can't risk… Bella seeing us." He replied, jerking his head in the direction of mum's window. I noticed how he still had trouble saying mum's name. I'd never understood why.

"Ok." I whispered. He took my hand and led me over to the outdoor balcony, looking over the cliff edge and sea.

"Nessie I need to know!" He began with exasperation. My brow furrowed.

"Need to know what?" I prompted. He was silent for a minute.

"Why am I here?" He half moaned half murmured.

"I…I…I…" I stuttered stupidly for a quite while.

"You…?" He encouraged.

"I don't know. I think that…" But his shocked face broke me off. He looked struck dumb.

"Er…Nessie? Who's your father? I haven't seen him yet." He finally said cautiously. I blinked several times. Once again I picked the most idiotic reply ever.

"I … don't know…" But I did didn't I? It was Jasper. He'd told me himself. I'd received money from his family. It can't be _Edward _can it? Edward gulped and shook his head, as if to get rid of a nasty thought. He'd just cleared his throat to speak when Jasper's Texas voice cut in.

"Hey, Ness! Come over here. I needa ask you something!" He called. I let out an irritated sigh before saying,

"I'll catch ya later Edward." He didn't reply. He just stood there trembling. I ran over to the archway where Jasper was standing.

"What is it?" I asked still glancing over at Edward who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well I was thinking seeing as I'm your dad… well…Would you like me to give you away?" I whipped my eyes back to Jasper's scarred face. He had my full attention now. A huge smile spread across my face.

"Yes, Yes! Yes please I would like that. I would like it a lot." We smiled and hugged hard once again. Then I skipped over to Bree who was beckoning to me, half way there, I felt someone grab my elbow. I span around to see Emmett.

"Nessie I know!" He yelled. I shushed him, looking around to check if anyone had heard.

"Know what?" I hissed, still glancing around.

"Why I'm here! Why I didn't realise it in the first place, I just don't know. But now I know the truth! Why didn't you tell me?" He burbled. I felt my heart take off like helicopter blades.

"Tell you what?" I whispered.

"That I'm your father. I'm your father Renesmee!" I gasped in disbelief, confusion and … joy.

"Emmett…I … I didn't actually know myself to be perfectly honest!" I exclaimed with a shaky laugh. I could feel the confusion, happiness and the few cocktails I had earlier…. pour all over my body. I lost control of my mind. I wasn't in control of it all. I was so overwhelmed I didn't realise Emmett was waiting for me to continue. I didn't so he said something instead.

"What? No. That doesn't matter. What matters is that we both know the truth." He paused and gasped. "Nessie! Shall I give you away?" I beamed. My mind shoved Jasper out of my head just for this perfect moment.

"Yes." I murmured. Emmett seemed at a loss for words. So instead of replying he kissed me on the cheek and hugged me hard. I felt the pressure of his bulk tighten around me. I blushed and said,

"Can't breathe…" He smiled.

"Sorry."

"Please keep this a secret for a while longer please?" I begged. He nodded and wandered off chuckling and smiling to himself under his breath. I felt myself return. I realised with horror what I'd done. Well you really messed this up didn't you Ness. I began to feel faint. I noticed the music turn on for the final dance as it was coming to midnight, and Jake was here. He couldn't see me until the alter, but I had noticed him and his crew was missing. He was probably gonna make _another_ big entrance. How I would make this through conscious, I just didn't know.

_**Voulez Vous**_

_**(Girls (not Nessie) gather together and scream as boys wearing masks jump around and hide.)**_

_**Girls:**__ People everywhere!_

_A sense of expectation_

_Hangin' in the air_

_Givin' out the spark_

_Across the room_

_Your eyes are glowin' _

_In the dark_

_**Boys: **__And here we go again _

_We know the start,_

_We know the end_

_Masters of the scene_

_We've done it all before_

_And now we're back to get some more_

_You know what I mean!_

_Voulez-Vous!_

_Aha!_

_Take it now or leave it_

_Aha!_

_Now is all we get_

_Aha!_

_Nothing promised__ no regrets!_

_Voulez-Vous!_

_Aha!_

_Ain't no big decision_

_Aha__!_

_You know what to do!_

_Aha!_

_La question c'est Voulez vous! _

_Voulez-Vous_

_**(Jacob puts a **__**necklace**__** on Ness. **__**Nessie**__** catches Jasper's eye and smiles warily. Suddenly Edward barges in and …this happens…)**_

Edward: Nessie! I know why I'm here! I'm your father Renesmee! You wanted your old dad to give you away tomorrow!

Nessie: (gasps) WHAT?

Edward: I wasn't expecting it at all…

Nessie: (Slightly breathless) No… No I wasn't either… Edward will you really give me away tomorrow?

Edward: Yes! Yes of course! (Hugs Nessie and runs off to continue dancing.)

_**(Everyone is linked in circles with Nessie in the middle. The circle closes**__**t to Nessie is made up of, Bella next to Edward then Jasper, then Alice then Rosalie then Emmett and finally Jacob. Emmett is looking over his shoulder and smiling at a man called Sam Uley. Nessie is wandering around in the middle looking horrified and worried Bella notices this and does not take her eyes of Nessie.) **_

_**Boys: **__I know what you think_

_The girl means business_

_So I'll offer her a drink_

_**Girls: **__Lookin' mighty proud_

_I see her leave your table_

_Pushin' through the crowd_

_I'm really glad you came_

_You know the rules_

_You know the game_

_**Boys: **__Master of the scene!_

_We've done it all before_

_And now we're back _

_To get some more!_

_You know what I mean!_

_**Everyone: **__Voulez-Vous!_

_Aha!_

_Take it now or leave it_

_Aha!_

_Now is all we get_

_Aha!_

_Nothing promised_

_No regrets_

_Voulez-Vous!_

_Aha!_

_Ain't no big decision_

_Aha!_

_You know what to do_

_Aha!_

_La question c'est Voulez Vous!_

_And __here__we__ go __again_

_We know the start _

_We know the end!_

_Masters of the scene!_

_We've done it all before_

_And now we're back_

_To get some more!_

_You know what I mean_

_Voulez-Vous!_

_Aha!_

_Take it now or leave it_

_Aha!_

_Now is all we get_

_Aha!_

_Nothing promises_

_No regrets_

_Voulez-Vous!_

_Aha!_

_Ain't no __big__decision_

_Aha!_

_You know what to do_

_Aha!_

_La question c'est Voulez vous_

_Voulez-Vous!_

_Voulez-Vous!_

_Aha!_

_Aha!_

_Aha!_

_Voulez-Vous!_

_Aha!_

_Aha!_

_Aha!_

_Voulez-Vous!_

_Aha!_

_Take it now or leave it_

_Aha!_

_Now is all __we get_

_Aha!_

_Nothing promised_

_No regrets!_

_Voulez-Vous!_

_Aha!_

_Ain't no big decision_

_Aha!_

_You know what to do_

_Aha!_

_La question c'__est Voulez vous!_

_Voulez vous…_

_Voulez__ V…._

"Oh my god!" I heard several people cry as I slumped to the floor. Then I blacked out.

**(a/n) Ooh la la! What do we have here? Ness seems to be in a bit of trouble…Anyways Voulez Vous isn't my favorite Mamma Mia song But… the chapt****er after the next, should have my fave mamma mia song ;D So yeah hope you didn't find that too confusing because in the next chapter things get SERIOUSLY messed up… And why was Emmett looking at Sam Uley of all people? All will be revealed in the next chapter…Actually the Emmett thing won't. That'll be revealed at the end to your disappointment, but by the looks of things we're well over half way through this fanfic so the end is drawing near ^.^ ;) And this was pretty awesome update timing you have to admit ;) Xx**

**P.S. Review. Review. Review. You know ya want to ;)**

**Love ya Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**(a/n) Hey peeps not a lot to say except read closely as this gets a little confuddling… Oh yeah! Two new POV'S in this chappy YIPPEE ;) Xx**

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter 12. Does your mother know?

BPOV.

I walked into my bedroom banging the door angrily behind me. Alice was perching on the end of Rose's bed, poking Rose. And Rosalie was under the cover whining something like 'It's too damn early!"

I perched next to Alice.

"It's my daughters wedding day, and there are three possible fathers of hers on her doorstep. She completely blacked out last night and her mothers losing her nut. What am I gonna do?" I moaned at the end. Alice patted my back comfortingly.

"Don't you worry yourself Bella, Rose and I have this all under control. We're going to talk to those men and find out what on earth they are doing here. _You_ just need to take a chill pill. Take deep breath, sort out the last preparations and take. It. Easy. Capeche?" She demanded. I shrugged half heartedly. Rosalie grunted.

**NPOV.**

I stalked into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. Jane was perching on Bree's bed and Bree was somewhere in the depths of her duvet moaning something along the lines of; 'Why me?" I came and perched next to Bree.

"It's my wedding day and three men who _think _they are my father, but I don't know who and who also all think they are giving me away today. I fainted last night causing _Jake _to go off on one. My mother is losing her nut. Someone help me?" I wailed at the end. Jane rubbed my shoulder.

"Cool it Ness. Bree and I have this all under control. We're gonna try our best to fix this and you just need to take deep breaths and chillax. _It's your wedding day_ for crying out loud!" I nodded reluctantly. Bree whimpered.

APOV.

Right. I'd had enough of this nonsense. Its time for Jasper to spill the beans. He'd been messing with Bella for too long for my liking now. But I couldn't help feel a glow in my heart when I even thought of him. Oh those breathtaking golden eyes, that sweet honey blond hair, smooth full lips…Knock it off Alice! This guy is the Bella torturer in case you hadn't forgotten! Anyway, you're a permanent single pringle ok?

But I knew deep down inside that I'd fallen for Jasper Hale.

I gingerly, put my foot in the unstable looking rowing boat. I kept trying to lift my other leg, but my foot in the boat pushed the boat further away from me. Soon my short legs where stretched out as father as they go and…Oh crap.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I crashed into the taunting water. When I swam back up to the surface, I spat and shook my dripping hair.

"Stupid Greek water!" I cursed.

After about half an hour, I finally reached the men's boat. I heard the murmuring, so I tiptoed as carefully as I could on the top deck. The cabin roof shaft was open and I peeked through to see Emmett and Japer, wrapped up in white towels. This is how their conversation went; **(confusing part)**

Jasper: Hey you wanna use the shower? Go ahead you go first.

Emmett: No, no. Doesn't matter you go.

Jasper: No… you…

Emmett: No… look there's something I've been meaning to get off my chest.

Jasper: Me too.

(Sit down).

Emmett: Go on?

Jasper: I can't believe I didn't realise when I first met her…

Emmett: Oh no, I know. Jasper, that was obvious from the start. It's great news.

Jasper: Oh, Thanks. But you know, I've never felt this way about anyone before and now I know…

(Alice grins thinking it's about her.)

Emmett: Well, I think I need to tell you something too. This is pretty big you know. Like, really, really big…

Jasper: Don't say it we all knew from the start Emmett. It's no big secret you know.

Emmett: So, you knew!

Jasper: You bet. What were you thinking about doing with him?

Emmett: I thought I'd take _her_…

Jasper: Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold up, _her?_ Oh I get it you're a …

Emmett: Yep, I'm a fa…

Jasper: So you want to marry her?

Emmett: What?

Ok I think it's time I cut in, I noted to myself.

"Morning boys!" I called.

"Hey Alice!" Called Jasper. "I'll meet you in a few, I'm just gonna go shower…" He turned around and walked towards to the kitchen. The way he'd wrapped his towel around him meant he had his butt on full view. There was a hieroglyphic tattooed on each cheek. I giggled and blushed like a school girl. I also remembered in embarrassment, that I was still soaking wet from the boat incident. I need a quick escape route and fast.

"I'm just gonna… um yeah… um just gonna…uh…go…" I spluttered and I darted away. Cause' I'm good at excuses.

RPOV.

Emmett and I sat awkwardly on the peddle boat. Emmett had a bulky life jacket on. He was pretty darn hot I had to admit. I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice the awkwardness of the situation.

"I'm just gonna go." He stuttered after a long moment.

"C'ya later handsome." He gave me a pretty frightened look and dived into the sea. I chuckled to myself. Suddenly I felt the weight of someone leap onto the boat. I squealed, the first thing that popped into my head was sharks.

"Hey babe." Said an annoyingly familiar voice. I groaned. Seth Clearwater had been stalking me ever since we'd met.

"What do you want Clearwater?" I moaned. He hesitated before saying;

"You." I sighed.

"Sorry Seth, But I'm old enough to be your mother. What are you, 16 or something? Does your mum even know that you out." He huffed as I began to peddle speedily to the shore.

_**Does your mother know?**_

_**(Rosalie hops out of boat and walks briskly to the sun lounger where she'd left her things. Seth is lying on it holding her bag. Rosalie grabs her bag, and yanks the towel underneath Seth, causing Seth to roll right off the lounger)**_

_**Rosalie: **__You're so hot!_

_Teasing me _

_So you're blue_

_But I can't take a chance on a kid like you_

_It's something I couldn't do_

_There's that look,_

_In your eyes_

_I can read in your face_

_That your feelings so driving you wild_

_Oh but boy your only a child_

_Well I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny _

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_**(Rosalie gets towel, and runs her hands down Seth's chest, she is doing something with the towel and his legs…) **_

_**Seth: **__Take it easy _

_**Rosalie: **__Take it easy _

_Better slow down boy_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know?_

_**Seth: **__Take it easy_

_**Rosalie: **__Take it easy_

_Try to cool it boy_

_Take it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know?_

_**(Pushes Seth away and all the other boys on the beach laugh because Rosalie has tied the towel around Seth like a nappy. He falls over. But doesn't give up and goes back up to Rose.)**_

_**Rosalie: **__I can see_

_What you want_

_But you seem pretty young_

_To be searching for that kind of fun_

_So maybe I'm not the one_

_Now you're so cute_

_I like you style,_

_And I know what you mean_

_When you give me a flash of that smile_

_Oh but boy your only a child_

_**(Rosalie walks over to boys and they are all drooling over her, she dances with them and they go crazy for her…)**_

_**Rosalie: **__Well I could dance with you honey,_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Take it easy_

_Take it easy_

_Better slow down girl_

_That's no way to go _

_Does your mother know?_

_Take it easy_

_Take it easy_

_Try to cool it girl_

_Play it nice and slow,_

_Does your mother know?_

_Well I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I could chat with you baby _

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Well, I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe,_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Does your mother know?_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_**(All boys are surrounded by Rosalie. Rosalie blows one breath, and they all collapse groaning).**_

_**Rosalie: **_We did good girls. We did good.

**(a/n) Heyy people! Hope the boat scene wasn't too confusing 4 ya. Also, ****yes. I did mean to make the 1st 2 pov's to be the same because that's what they do in the movie and it's awesome ;) Hoped you enjoyed AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review XP**

**Love ya Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**(a/n)OMG I know this is _inexcusably_late but I had SUCH BAD writers block I'm so sorry! I'll try make it as long as possible Xx**

**PS My fave Mamma mia song is in this chapter ;) **

_**Stephanie Meyer Owns twilight**_

Chapter 13. Slipping through my fingers

**NPOV**

I stalked around the courtyard, barking out instructions. I wasn't in the best of moods. Suddenly, I felt cold hands grasp my shoulders and shake me lightly.

"Hey, hey, hey! Nessie!" Mum cried. She tried to capture my gaze but I refused to return her stare. But eventually, like always, she won my glare.

"What? What do you want?" I snapped.

"Are you ok? What happened last night?" She asked softly. I sobbed and collapsed into her ready arms.

"I don't know what to do." I whispered.

"I see. I get it. You don't have to do anything." She soothed. What?

"You do?" I snuffled.

"Of course. If it's what you want. It's not too late too call off the wedding…"

"No! No!" Sudden realisation streamed through my mind. I saw complete red. "No! That's what you want!" I shook my head in disgust.

"No darling…no!" Mum protested weakly.

"Yes! That's all you wanted all along. Oh my god! How did I not realise! You wanted me stay here my whole life and have a child, who spends her whole life not knowing who dad is! That's not me mum! That's you!" I almost screamed. I could see mum lose her temper, it was obvious from the blaring pools of fire in her eyes.

"Why? Why do you need a father! I'm not trying to prevent you doing anything!" She yelled. I shook my head once again and stomped away. How could she?

I stormed down the harbour and stopped short at our honey-moon boat where Jake and some friends were decorating the boat with flowers.

"Hey Ness, what's up…" He trailed off seeing my expression.

"I need to talk to you!" I cried, and I ran away. He followed briskly shouting;

"Nessie? Ness! What's the matter?" We reached the top of the hill where trees shaded us from the blaring sun.

"Jake! I'm in such a mess! I've invited three of my fathers to my wedding and everyone's mad at me and I've asked them all to give me away and they all think they are my real dad when I really don't know!" I shrieked.

"Hold up, Hold up. Nessie? You invited your dad to our wedding, and you didn't tell me?"

"Yes! Please don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad! I'm disappointed. And I thought we discussed this! You said none of this mattered. Just us! I was travelling, and I put everything on hold, just for you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Jake! I just couldn't live anymore without knowing who my dad was!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, wait. Renesmee? Was that what this whole big white wedding was about? Just to find your dad! We could've easily had a box office wedding but you insisted on this! Just for your dad!" He made a sickened sound. My stomach twisted in remorse.

"I'm sorry Jake! I regret it I really do. I'm so sorry!" I cried. He looked at me with a hard stare before walking away.

"Wait! Do you still love me?" I called.

"Of course I still love _you_I'm just disappointed." He replied coldly, before continuing on his away. Edward suddenly appeared from no where, sweating and panting. The climb seemed to have been a struggle for him. Jake stopped in his path, glaring at Edward for a long time. Edward looked back, sympathetically. Eventually Jacob ran off, and Edward joined me. I felt a tiny tear tumble down my cheek. Edward wiped it away with a swish of his little finger.

"Nessie…" He began.

"Don't. Say. Anything." I interrupted before running away from him. He was the last person I wanted to be with right now.

**BPOV**

It'd been about an hour since mine and Nessie's argument, and the remorse completely had me now. I sat on one of the many wicker chairs where Nessie's reception was supposed to be. Suddenly out of nowhere, Nessie was standing in front of me panting. I sprang out of my seat.

"Hey! Hey! Aren't you supposed to be getting ready? I thought Bree and Jane where going to help you." I murmured. She sighed.

"Will you help me?" She whispered.

"Me? O… Ok." I mumbled. She sped away. I chuckled slightly under my breath.

"Wait! Wait. We have time." I murmured.

I went into her room. She was looking in the mirror playing with her hair. I looked at her fondly.

_**Slipping through my fingers**_

**Bella:**_School__bag__in__hand,_

_She leaves home _

_In the early morning_

_Waving goodbye, _

_With an absent minded smile._

_I watch her go_

_With a surge_

_Of that well known sadness_

_And I have to sit down for a while_

_The feeling that I'm losing her forever_

_And without really entering her world_

_I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter_

_That funny little girl_

_Slipping through my fingers_

_All the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers _

_All the time_

_Do I really see what's in her mind?_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers _

_All the time_

_Sleep in our eyes_

_Her and me at the breakfast table_

_Barely awake_

_I let the precious time go by_

_Then when she's gone_

_There's that odd_

_Melancholy feeling _

_And a sense of guilt I can't deny_

_What happened to the wonderful adventures?_

_The places I had planned for us to go_

_Well, some of that we did_

_But most we didn't_

_And why I just don't know._

_Slipping through my fingers_

_All the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers _

_All the time_

_Do I really see what's in her mind?_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers _

_All the time_

Nessie: Do you think I'm letting you down?

Bella: Why would you even think that?

Nessie: Oh, Because of what you've done! I mean the Dynamos, Raising a kid, and running a business! All on your own!

Bella: Well honey, I didn't have a choice. I couldn't go home! You know? When I got pregnant, my mother told me not to bother coming back. And I wouldn't of had it any other way, my god look what we've had!

Nessie: Will you give me away?

Bella: …Y…yeah. Ok.

**Bella/Nessie: **

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture _

_And save it from the funny tricks of time_

_Slipping through my fingers_

**(a/n) Love it, Love it, LOVE IT! Lol, I hoped you like it and I'm sorry again for such a LATE update, I will try to pick up the pace now, also it's half term this week so I should hopefully be able to update at some point, so until then…Laters ;) Xx**

**PS please please please PLEASE review that would be nice ;) Xx**

**Love ya Xx **


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n Sorrrryyyy I know I'm being kinda rubbish at updating recently but I got a lot on and well…Breaking Dawn comes out in 16 DAYSSS! (In the U.K.) So yeah I'm sorry about that and I'm sorry that this is a short chapter, it's just not possible to make this chapter long and anyways, the song kinda explains it all … So enjoy and REVIEW I know I'm being a bad updater, but I still neeeeed morrreee revvvieeeewwwsss please?**

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter 14. The winner takes it all

BPOV.

Once I'd finished helping Nessie, I handed her the small bunch of white roses. I noticed she was hyperventilating.

"Easy Ness, deep breaths. C'mon you can do this. This is what you want. Just think of Jake." She was almost normal again from the moment I mentioned Jacob.

"Okay." She breathed. "I'm ready. How do I look?" I stepped back and looked at her properly for the first time. I couldn't stop the tears this time.

"Renesmee. You look. Beautiful" I whispered. She looked like she was struggling to stop the tears too.

"Oh mum." She murmured, pulling me into yet another hug and kissing my cheeks.

"Come one Renesmee we'll be late." I said as firmly as I could, wiping the tears away with my long red scarf.

I walked outside and everyone was waiting. They all applauded when we emerged. Then Sam Uley lifted Ness up and perched on a small donkey. We doing an Isle Esme style entrance. I squinted in the distance to see the exactly 470 stone steps, climbing up to the top of the lit up cliff and the tiny stone church awaiting our arrival. I watched the small party begin the long journey, unmoving; I waved them away when they called to me.

"I'm coming." I whispered. Then I found myself singing to myself softly. _"__School__bag__in__hand,__she__leaves__home__in__the__early__morning.__Waving__goodbye,__with__an__absent__minded__smile.__"_

"Bella?" Said a velvet voice softly. He made me jump and I turned around to glare at him, before briskly walking away to catch up with the group.

"Bella! Bella wait!" Edward cried.

"What? What do you want?" I hissed.

"Just let me explain! Please?" He begged. I give up. I give up now. I thought to myself solemnly.

"There's no more to say." I whispered.

_**The Winner Takes It All**_

_**Bella:** I don't wanna talk_

_About things we've gone through_

_Though it's hurting me_

_Now it's history_

_I've played all my cards_

_And that's what you've done too_

_Nothing more to say_

_No more ace to play_

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser standing small_

_Beside the victory_

_That's her destiny_

_I was in your arms_

_Thinking I belonged there_

_I figured it made sense_

_Building me a fence_

_Building me a home_

_Think I'd be strong there_

_But I was a fool_

_Playing by the rules_

_The gods may throw the dice_

_Their minds as cold as ice_

_And someone way out here_

_Loses someone dear_

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser has to fall_

_Its simple and its plain_

_Why should I complain?_

_Tell me does she kiss,_

_Like I used to kiss you?_

_Does it feel the same?_

_When she calls your name?_

_Somewhere deep inside_

_I miss you_

_But what can I say?_

_Rules must be obeyed_

_The judges will decide_

_The likes of me abide_

_Spectators at the side_

_Always stay in line_

_The game is on again_

_?_

_?_

_The winner takes it all_

_I don't wanna talk_

_Cause' it makes me feel sad_

_And I understand_

_You've come to shake my hand_

_I apologise, if it makes you feel bad_

_Seeing me so tense_

_No self-confidence_

_But you see…_

_The winner takes it all_

_The winner takes it all_

_?_

_?_

_?_

_The winner takes it all_

_**(Bella runs away from Edward and Edward follows after her. When Bella is at the top, she looks down at Edward far below, who is far below)**_

_**Edward:**____**(Shouting)**___BELLA!

_**Bella:**The winner takes it all_

**a/n Ok hoped you liked it and sorry again for the baaad updating ill try to update better but… im not promising anything ;) **

**p.s. Revvvviiiieeeeeeeewwwww**

**Love ya Xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n Hey people, good update time or what! Anyways, the story is coming to an end now (BOOOOOOOOO!) But I've had idea bubbling all over the place and I can't wait to get them down on paper, but I like to do things one at a time so don't you people worry ;) This is probably the second last chapter, and definatley definatley DEFINATLEY a lot in store here, I think this chapters just gotta be my fave ;) so what are you waiting for read away and REVIEEEWW ;) Xx**

_**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter 15. Say I do!

BPOV.

I hurried over to the entrance of the small, Greek Church. The white church was gently shaded by olive tree branches, caressed by the setting sun. The first thing I saw was Bree and Jane, look beautiful but worried, pacing up and down. Nessie was perching on a stone bench looking despaired.

"Bella!" Jane cried.

"About time." Muttered Bree. Nessie sprung up from the bench.

"Thank god! Where were you? Mum? What's the matter?" Ness bombarded. I rubbed my damp eyes violently.

"It's nothing. Are you ready?"

"More ready than I'll ever be." She whispered, looping her arm through mine. I could hear the music begin.

We processed down the small aisle. You could see people melt at the sight of Ness. I shone with pride. We finally reached a very dumbstruck looking Jacob. I pretended not to notice Edward slip into a seat at the bank.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Jacob Black." Began the priest. "Firstly I'd like to thank Renesmee's family representative, Isabella Marie Swann." My heart started thudding. I couldn't do this its not right.

"Now does…" Continued the priest.

"And we would like to thank Nessie's … father!" I loudly interrupted. There was a little cartoon like gasp. I turned to Nessie.

"I'm sorry Ness, I didn't want to ruin your wedding I didn't want you to know." I said at the same time as she said,

"Mum, Mum I'm so sorry! I invited them."

"What?" I gasped, lost in confusion. But we were distracted. Edward stood up as did Emmett and Jasper.

"What on earth?" exclaimed Edward.

"My sentimence exactly." Emmett murmured. Jasper just awkwardly slid back into his seat, dumbfounded. Edward began to wander down the aisle.

"So you're telling me, that Renesmee might be my daughter. But she might be Jasper's or Emmett's?"

"Yes." I whispered, he was standing next to me now, his body close to mine. I could feel the warmth of skin…. Concentrate Bella! I looked at Edward properly, and realised with surprise that he was laughing! He'd thrown back his head, his pearly white teeth sparkling. He saw everyone's reactions when he began to calm down.

"Sorry… Sorry." The priest looked so shocked it was comical. He took the silence as a cue to continue.

"Does anyone have any objections…"

"Hang on a minute!" Cried an all-to-familiar voice. Emmett.

"Emmett…" I began warily but he shushed me.

"No Bella. I don't mind sharing a third of Nessie. It seems she's not the only most important person to me now…" He glanced over at Sam Uley. The priest saw this, and looked as if he was about to faint. He recollected himself, and opened his mouth to speak but then _Jasper_ stood up.

"Wait! I want a third too!"

"Jasper…" Everyone shushed me this time.

"Anyone else?" Asked the priest warily. I shook my head thankfully.

"Does anyone have any objection for this couple to…" Suddenly Ness spun around to face all of us.

"You know what? I don't even care which one of you is my father? You three are all the most amazing and perfect fathers anyone could ever ask for." Then she turned to face Jake.

"Jacob lets not get married!" Everyone gasped on cue. "Let's explore the world! I'm not ready for any of this yet! My life is only just beginning!" There was a suspense silence. Then Jake lifted Nessie up bridal style.

"Oh I love you so _so_much." He murmured. Everyone laughed and smiled.

"Bella, I take it the weddings off?" questioned the rather dazed priest. But I couldn't reply as my favourite voice beat me to it.

"Wait!" He turned to me. "Bella? Why waste a good wedding eh? What do you say?" My heart took off like helicopter blades as I watch him get down on one knee.

"Bella, the only reason I ever left you was to go and tell Tanya that the wedding was off. Only as soon as I came back, you refused to listen to me. Tanya said I was being pathetic and married me to prove it. But I could never love her as I loved you and she knew it. So we divorced." The story made me nearly want to scream with joy."

_**Say I Do**_

_**(Men are crowded around Edward and women are crowded around Bella)**_

_**Edward:** I can't conceal it_

_Don'tcha see?_

_Can'tcha feel it?_

_**(Women lean in and sing…)**_

_**Women:**Say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!_

_**Edward:**Bella please show it_

_You love me and you know it!_

_**Women:**Say I do!_

_**(Edward takes out a ring)**_

**Bella:**(between kisses with Edward mumbles;) I do! I do! I do! I do!

_**a/n Awesomeness of a chapter right? So unexpected! When I watched the movie and that happened I was so surprised were you? Tell me in a review. Btw another reason why I updated so quickly is because I got a review! So the more the reviews, the quicker the update ;)**_

_**Love ya Xx**_

_**Ps Happy bonfire night for tomorrow! I'm watching fireworks go off right this minute ;) Xx **_


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n gawd I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I have no excuse, I literally couldn't get round to it. Anyways this is quite a fun chapter and pretty darn hilarious in the film! I'm very sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Ps it's an alice chapter!**

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter 16. Take a chance on me  
>BPOV.<p>

I can't believe it. I just physically, cannot believe it. I'm crazy, no, demented. But oh so in love. But what had I done? This was meant to be my daughters wedding! Not mine! We were sitting under the deep blue sky at the reception area. I glanced over at Nessie, and she looked, for the first time in a long time, overjoyed. I knew, deep down there was nothing to worry about because everything, was unmistakably perfect. Turning, I faced Edward, and gasped at his mesmerising beauty. His piercing green orbs locked onto mine and his lips gently brushed across mine, I shivered in anticipation. Life was unmistakably perfect.

APOV.  
>I sighed wistfully, whilst watching Bella and Edward, slowly but surely exchange their hearts over the course of the evening. I can't not admit it. It's blatantly obvious.<p>

I was jealous.

I was repulsed at myself for feeling it, but, I simply can't deny it. The razor sharp envy raked across the shell of my lonely heart. I wanted to be Bella. I _ached_ to be Bella. I chugged down glass after glass of champagne. Washed down shot, after shot of vodka. Until, the room became a carousel of blurred spinning. I pivoted in my seat to face Jasper, with my mask of drunkenness on. Although the fact I was wasted, I still felt the sharp feeling in my stomach that I always received whilst looking at Jasper.

"Hmph. Marriage eh? Not for me. I'm a lone wolf." He muttered. I took a deep breath, leaned in, and whispered…

_**Take**____**a**____**chance**____**on**____**me!**____**(a/n**____**music**____**video**____**link**____**on**____**profile!)**_

_**Alice**__:__**(half**____**singing)**__If__you__change__your__mind,  
>I<em>_'__m__the__first__in__line  
>I<em>_'__m__still__free  
>Take<em>_a__chance__on__me..  
><em>**Jasper:**(gets up) I'm sorry..  
>(Alice gets up and follows)<br>_**Alice:**____If__you__need__me,  
>Let<em>_me__know  
>I<em>_'__m__gonna__be__around  
>if<em>_you__got__no__place__to__go  
><em>_**(starts**____**properly**____**singing**____**and**____**pushes**____**Jasper**____**into**____**a**____**chair)  
><strong>__If__your__feeling__down!  
><em>**Alice:**(Shouting) SPEECH! (Everyone begins to clap in beat) I want to make a speech everyone!  
><em><strong>Alice:<strong>____**(gets**____**onto**____**the**____**table)**____If__your__all__alone!  
>When<em>_the__pretty__birds__have__flown_

_Honey I'm still free  
>Take a chance on me!<br>Gonna do my very best  
>And it ain't no lie!<br>If you put me to the test  
>If you let me try!<br>Take a chance on me!  
>Take a chance on me!<br>We can go dancin'_

_**Jasper:**We can go walking!  
><strong>Alice:<strong>As long as we're together!  
>Listen to some music<br>**Jasper:**Maybe just talking!  
><strong>Alice:<strong>You'll get to know me better!  
><strong>Emmett:<strong>**(Dancing****with****Sam)** _

'_Cos you know I've got so much that I want to do_

_When I dream alone with you_

_It's magic!  
><strong>Alice:<strong>You want me to leave it there_

_**Jasper:**Afraid of a love affair_

_**Alice:**But I think you know_

_That I cant let go  
>If you change your mind,<br>I'm the first in line  
>Honey I'm still free<br>Take a chance on me  
>If you need me let me know<br>Gonna be around  
>If you got no place to go<br>If you're feeling down  
>If your all alone!<br>When the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free  
>Take a chance on me!<br>Gonna do my very best  
>And it ain't no lie!<br>If you put me to the test  
>If you let me try!<br>Take a chance on me!  
>Take a chance on me!<em>

_**a/n **READ****_

_**The link to this song is on my profile, and I REALY suggest you watch it as I gave up trying to describe it. It's really hilarious, for those of you who haven't seen Mamma Mia, so PLEASE watch it, you won't regret it ;P Anyways I really, truly am sorry for the TERRIBLE update time so yeah! Please do review though! It makes me happy!**_

_**PS Next chap will defo be second last chapter! **_

_**Love ya Xx**_


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n Hey! Sorry! This is BADLY late I know but I realised that just can't help the fact that I'm terrible at updating…also I started another fanfic…I'm sorry.. I couldn't hold it in any longer :/ anyways go check it out, I'm not updating it until a few more people review as hardly anyone has reviewed it :| so please have a read as this is one is about to finish, so if you want more go read! It's massively different to this fanfic so please read and REVIEW IF YOU LIKE. PLEASE. Thanks :) Short chapter, because this really isn't a long scene. Xx**

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter 17. When all is said and done

BPOV.

"I can't believe you let me do this Edward." I murmured looking down with a sudden pang of anxiety. Edward cupped my cheeks in his slender hands and forced me to meet those irresistible emeralds.

"You don't…regret this, do you Bella?" I laugh quietly.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Edward in a slightly irritated tone.

"You think… you think I regret … you?" I was gasping for air at this wave of humour.

"What?" I stopped laughing.

"Edward. I love you. Full stop. Nothing can change it nothing can destroy the feelings I have for you. I swear I dreamt about you, all those endless nights I was alone. It was like I spent forever searching and now I know it was worth it." **(a/n last bit was an anonymous quote.)**

"Oh Bella, you appear just like a dream to me. I will love you for eternity, I will look after you and care for you forever."

_**When All Is Said And Done**_

_**Edward:** Here's to us_

_One more toast_

_And then we'll pay the bill_

_Deep inside both of us_

_Could feel the autumn chill_

_Birds of passage you and me_

_We'll fly instinctively_

_When the summer's over_

_And the dark clouds hide the sun_

_Neither you nor I'm to blame_

_When all is said and done_

_In our lives_

_We have walked_

_Some strange and lonely treks_

_**Bella: (chuckles) **Yeah…_

_**Edward: **slightly worn_

_**B/E: **But dignified_

_**Edward: **And not too old for sex!_

_**Alice: **YEAH!_

_**Edward:** Clear-headed and opened-eyed _

_With nothing left untried_

_Standing calmly at the crossroads_

_No desire to run_

_There's no hurry anymore_

_When all is said and done_

_Standing calmly at the crossroads_

_No desire to run_

_There's no hurry anymore_

_When all is said and done_

_**Bella and Edward kiss.**_

**A/n sorry for such a short chapter but it really is a very short scene. Next chapter is the last… DUN DUN DUN ;) anyways sorry again for being so slow and do go and have a look at my new fanfiction 'Stolen Heart' review that as well as this! ;) love ya Xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n sorry sorry sorry, I know this is very late, I've been very caught up in my other fanfic… anyways final chapter so enjoy!**

Chapter 18. I have a dream

NPOV

This is it. My life was really about to begin. Jake and I were about to depart on a journey of a life time, and for once I didn't have to worry about mum.

It was late now. Two o'clock in the morning actually. Everyone had gone. It was just me, Jake, mum, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. We were at the docks. A sudden flashback appeared in my mind.

_I thought it over as I headed back to the harbour. I suddenly smiled as I realised, what I just did, was probably one of the most important things in my life. I climbed into the small white rowing boat which was bobbing gently on the smooth shore. _

_I used all my strength to push myself off the bank. I sighed deeply as I looked up at the midnight sky. The stars twinkled gently, and their reflection shimmered on the water._

It had felt like years ago, although it was only about a week or two ago. I was right though. It _was_ the most important thing I'd ever done.

The sky was a charcoal black. The water was a smooth navy. It was time to say goodbye. Jake was waiting in the little rowing boat, which was to take us to the mainland.

First it was Jasper. He hugged me tightly.

"Good bye Ness. Take care honey." I just smiled and nodded, keeping the tears hidden.

Then Emmett. He offered me his hand, and I started to shake it.

"Oh what the heck, you're a third of my daughter." And he yanked me into a hug.

"Oh Emmett." I sighed wistfully.

Then Edward. He stepped up to me.

"Nessie, I am so glad that I can even have a third of you. Thanks you." He murmured. I hugged him tightly, and then took a step back.

"Thank you, all of you. I couldn't have asked for three better dads." I whispered. Then I turned around. There was mum. She was sobbing her heart out. I shook my head.

"What are we going to do with you eh?" I sighed, tears brimming. I clasped her into a hug.

"I need you Nessie." She sobbed desperately. I shook my head and stepped back. I stared directly into her eyes.

"No mum, No you don't. Not anymore. You have Edward." I murmured. I took her hand and placed it into Edward's.

"Goodbye." Then I turned and got into the boat. Jacob looked at me unsurely, but I had never felt more sure in my entire life.

"Lets go." I smiled, and kissed him lightly. We rowed away into the moonlight. My life had finally begun.

_**I Have a Dream**_

_I have a Dream_

_A song to sing_

_To help me cope_

_With anything_

_If you see the wonder_

_Of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future_

_Even if you fail_

_I believe in Angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream_

_I have a dream._

**a/n That's it…finished! Thank you for reading my fanfiction and I really hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, and also thanks for putting up with my awful lack of updating. Please leave one last review to sum up my story, strengths, weaknesses, the lot. Thanks again. **

**~Verity~ Xx**


End file.
